Como South Park se volvió gay
by fujika
Summary: Todo comenzó ese día cuando Tweek y Craig volvieron, ¿por qué parecía que contagiaron a todos los chicos? Hoy día en la preparatoria ¿quedaba algún chico hetero?. Sobre como los chicos cambiaron poco a poco.
1. Craig 1: Amigos de Verdad

Disclaimer: Los siguientes personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo creador, esta historia solo cuenta con parte de mi loca imaginación.

Los chicos de cuarto grado seguían su día a día luego de lo ocurrido con el Creek, las chicas no parecían olvidar el tema y la feliz pareja ya parecía adaptada al cambio, o eso se decían, ya que aquellos que decían ser sus amigos en el caso de Craig le habían dado la espalda.

Entendía que en un comienzo no salieran del asombro, que se sentaran lejos de ellos en las inútiles asambleas para mandar a callar a Leslie, pero que no le invitaran a la aventura ninja en casa de Kenny ¿enserio? ¿Preferían jugar a ser ninjas?, lo cual es de lo más gay, que jugar con niños homosexuales, de todo eso se entero cuando veían la televisión en su casa, omitiendo el comentario sobre como él y Tweek hacen el amor.

La gota que rebaso el vaso fue cuando vieron a Clyde evitarlos fingiendo ser uno con los locker's frente a ellos el día que el director PC se enojo por lo del diario, sumándole a todo esto la desaparición de Jimmy, la pelea de Stan y Kyle y demás. El decidió al igual que con lo del Perú no involucrarse, así que pasaba sus días con el adicto al café, no es como que esto le molestase la pasaba bien con el rubio, pero no tenia chiste salir con el chico por la felicidad del pueblo si le costaba su amistad, sus vecinos de toda la vida Kevin y Clyde se escondían de él, Token parecía seriamente interesado en formar un nuevo grupo, ya solo le quedaba comer el almuerzo con niños que en su vida había visto, cuando antes todos se peleaban por pertenecer a su Team.

Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que envidiara al Team de Stan, y es que ellos sin importar que, se mantenían unidos, nunca entendió por que se juntaban con el culón, por que soportaban la necesidad de ser el líder de Stan, las perversiones de Kenny, entre otras cosas, incluso recordaba ese rumor de que Cartman y Kyle eran novios, el resto del grupo no hizo nada, no los apoyo ni los separo, solo lo dejaron pasar. Si se ponía a pensar, el peli rojo era el que más aceptaba su relación con el rubio, tal vez los rumores eran ciertos quien sabe.

Por que no podían ser como los amigos de Marsh, a quienes le valía que tuviera novia y comían juntos lejos de la chica, no es que quisiera que dejaran al rubio de lado, solo quería volver a lo de siempre, después de todo Tweek también era parte del grupo, estúpidas asiáticas y sus estúpidas fantasías.

Sin darse cuenta la moda de las armas invadió al pueblo, eso no saldría bien no importa como lo vieran, el día después de la exposición de armas se vieron interceptados por Clyde en el pasillo de la escuela.

– Ya no puedo con esto, no los entiendo – dijo el castaño apuntándoles con un arma, ese no era su amigo, ¿desde cuándo Tweek y Craig se juntaban? Vale que el rubio fuera junto con el pelinegro los chicos mas problemáticos del cuarto grado, vale que el chico del chucho lo eligiera para el cuarteto principal durante la semana metrosexual alegando que el rubio era más lindo que él, también que ambos prefirieran al Play Station como mejor consola e incluso que formaran parte de los portaestandartes del reino de los humanos, pero eso no era suficiente para que dos personas que no suelen frecuentarse declaren su amor de la noche a la mañana.

No paso ni un segundo para que el castaño fuera apuntado por la pareja, mientras que en el fondo se escuchaban los suspiros de las chicas, no todos los días veías a Creek tomados de las manos, bueno eso sí, lo inusual era verlos apuntar al amante de los tacos con sus armas, algunos niños incluso gritaron "si defiendan su amor". Cuando menos lo esperaban eran apuntados por el afroamericano y el medio asiático, logrando que todas las chicas del lugar les apuntaran a los recién llegados, formando un silencio incomodo, que solo rompió Tweek cuando la presión pudo con él.

– Gah ¿qué rayos les pasa? Son ustedes los que se portan raros y nos evitan –

– Y cómo crees que nos sentimos al verlos – dijo Token

– Ahora resulta que son homofóbicos – dijo el chico del chucho regalándoles su seña personal

– No es eso… como te sentirías tu, si tu amigo cambia de acera y eres el último en enterarte, dime Craig ¿desde cuándo? ¿Cuándo dejaste de confiar en nosotros? – dijo el chico no muy seguro de lo que lo molestaba de todo eso, recibiendo otra seña de Craig como respuesta, ni el mismo entendía como termino en un noviazgo con el rubio, solo paso, así que ellos tendrían que aceptarlo así como el al final.

– Ya basta, lo realmente importante es ¿Por qué Tweek?... digo sé que no soy gay, pero el mas buenmozo del grupo soy yo, deberías estar tras mi amor –

– que gay eres – le respondieron todos los del grupo al castaño, logrando hacerle sonrojar mientras susurraba un – no lo soy – parecía mentira pero la idiotez de Clyde había logrado relajar algo a los chicos – ¿sabes algo? nos portamos como unos idiotas, sé que no será fácil pero buscaremos la manera de que funcione, no tiene nada de malo que tengas tu propio tiempo para Tweek, así como yo para Nicole – dijo el afroamericano mientras el líder del Team lo miraba sin inmutarse

– No – fue su simple respuesta – si Tweek quiere comer con nosotros o cualquier otra cosa lo hará, no veo por qué deba ser diferente

– Que tal porque no pertenece al Team – dijo Clyde ya cansado del favoritismo por el rubio, le parecía injusto que otros como Kevin, Jason o Jimmy que eran sus amigos desde antes no pertenecieran al Team y que rara vez podían ocupar un lugar en la mesa fueran desplazados por el adicto al café.

– Eso no es cierto – declaro Craig en defensa del rubio, en lo que a él respetaba ellos no eran un cuarteto sino un trió, el cual siempre agregaba a otro amigo para igualar al Team de Stan, era cierto que el lugar de Kenny solía ser ocupado por Jimmy y el de Butters por Jason, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el rubio, Timmy o Kevin también eran sus amigos y jugaron del lado del trió en alguna ocasión.

Pero nada quitaba que Craig fuera el mejor amigo de Clyde, que Clyde fuera el mejor amigo de Token, y que estos lo fueran del chico del chucho – suficiente, tengo hambre – dijo el líder caminando hacia la cafetería como si nada hubiera ocurrido, solo se detuvo para tenderle la mano al rubio, el cual la tomo sin chistar para luego mirar con superioridad al castaño, no estaba seguro de por qué lo hizo, quizás realmente estaba enojado por la forma en que los trataron, o quizás era culpa de aliens, dios que presión.

Ya en la cafetería comenzó de nuevo la tensión, desde el momento de hacer la fila para comprar durante la caminata hacia la mesa hasta llegar a la misma, el tiempo prácticamente se detuvo, en la espera de que Craig asignara los lugares de forma silenciosa, era una mesa para 8 así que se sentó de forma que el asiento de la esquina a su izquierda fuera para el rubio que aun tomaba su mano, luego Clyde con prisa tomo el lugar a su derecha dejando el otro extremo para Token, el resto de los chicos miraban la mesa como esperando que algo pasara así que Craig aclaro sus dudas – nadie se sentara con nosotros por la misma razón por la que ustedes me evitaron todos estos días – estas palabras fueron duras para algunos, pero el mensaje llego claro para los chicos "quien se atreva a dejar la mesa ese día, olvídese de ser amigo de Craig Tucker" obteniendo como resultado que Jimmy, Jason, Kevin y Timmy les acompañaran.

Todos comían centrados en sus pensamientos, no fue el día favorito de ninguno. Otras cosas pasaron a lo largo de ese curso, pero ninguno de especial mención y antes de darse cuenta los chicos pasaron a quinto grado, y con esto comenzaron a cambiar algunas cosas para todos.


	2. Clyde 1: Halloween especial

AAHHHHHHHHHHHH los amos. Quiero agradecer a la academia y a todos los que han recibido este fic con los brazos abiertos, no saben cuánto significa para mí sus comentarios. Hare todo lo posible por pulir mi redacción que lleva mucho tiempo guardada, no sabría decir si estoy mejor o peor que antes.

Para quinto grado las cosas cambiaron de a poco, Tweek parecía el M.A. de Craig y viceversa, siempre juntos, esto no tardo en molestar al amante de los tacos, no podía evitar sentir que le habían arrebatado una parte de él, ya el chico del chucho no le visitaba para jugar, siempre jugaba en casa del rubio, así que el castaño terminaba en casa del afroamericano para desahogarse, cosa que comenzaba a colmar la paciencia de Token pero a falta de Craig la compañía del castaño le venía bien, aunque le tocara aguantar sus lloriqueos nada masculinos.

En el primer día de clases las cosas parecían marchar como siempre, Craig y Clyde esperaban el autobús al comienzo de su calle, a estos se unían Kevin y Jimmy formando así los chicos de la cuadra, como era en el caso del Team de Stan. Lo nuevo del cuadro fue la llegada del rubio, el cual fue recibido por la mano de Craig llamando la atención de los otros.

– Tweek… ¿no es más fácil que esperes el autobús en tu cuadra? – dijo Clyde luego de ver interrumpido su tiempo con el chico del chucho.

– Gah, de que hablas Ngh por mi cuadra no pasa –

– ¿Y cómo haces para ir a la escuela? – dijo cansado de las escusas baratas, que si jugaban en casa del rubio porque tenía más juegos o porque la partida ya la tenía guardada ahí.

– Tweek siempre ha esperado el autobús aquí, pero le ignorábamos por hablar de duendes – le aclaro sus dudas Kevin sin importarle que el rubio le oyera.

– Agh, duendes no, son Gromos – corrigió el rubio ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes, para su suerte, porque eso era demasiada presión para él, el autobús estaba justo al frente como salida de emergencia.

Ya en este no había grandes cambios, los novios juntos, Clyde y Token al frente, Jimmy y Kevin detrás y al lado el Team de Stan junto a Butters y David, y por alguna razón muchas asiáticas, Craig no podía evitar pensar en cómo las cucarachas se multiplicaban.

Un "que lindos" se escucho decir al gordo y como sabiendo a que se refería Craig volteo a verles para hacer su típica seña, pero se sorprendió aunque su cara no lo mostrara al ver a Stan y Kyle sonrojados, aparentemente ambos llevaban la misma camisa bajo el abrigo – pronto serán como Tweek y Craig – agrego Kenny divertido.

Los chicos del Team rival solo podían pensar en cosas como "era una epidemia", "Todos son tan gays" y "debe ser cosa del gobierno". Por suerte el Tiempo les trajo con que distraerse, la fiesta de Halloween y con esta su concurso de disfraces, ese año seria por equipos. El Team de Stan se disfrazo de Guardianes de la Galaxia, Stan de Star-Lord, Kyle de Rocket Raccoon, el gordo de Drax, Kenny por alguna razón de Gamora, dejándole a Butters el papel de Groot.

Por su parte ellos por ahorrarse el trabajo de buscar, pensar o hacer disfraces lo dejaron en manos de Token y Kevin quienes eligieron STAR WARS, pero por desgracia para el afroamericano, quien quería representar el episodio 7, la tienda solo tenía de las primaras películas, así que Kevin compro un set sin mirar que contenía y se fueron rumbo a casa de Clyde, en donde acordaron reunirse antes de la fiesta.

Ya en la misma Token abrió el set y si dispuso a separarlos como creyó conveniente, había dos juegos que el considero de pareja y un Trío. Sin detenerse a observar Craig tomo uno del último grupo, suponiendo que por eso el afroamericano los había separado y por voto silencioso o miedo al chico le dejaron elegir primero. Para suerte de este su disfraz era bastante normal y sin sable, el no era fan de esas películas ni tenía una obsesión por su pene – ¿Quién se supone que soy? – dijo viéndose en un espejo en la sala de estar.

– ho… yo quería ser Han Solo – dijo el chico medio asiático para luego ver disimuladamente los disfraces en la mesa, notando dos en especial los gemelos Leia y Luke, bien si Tweek quería ser la novia de Craig, que lo fuera, el se quedaría con el disfraz del protagonista – hey, ya que Craig es Han, me parece que el más adecuado para ser su "compañero" es Tweek – dijo tomando el disfraz para ofrecerlo al rubio, pero le fue arrebatado sin previo aviso

– Seré yo – dijo el amante de tacos con toda seguridad entrando al baño para cambiarse. Eso no saldría bien pensó Kevin para luego tomar el otro disfraz, el cual ya no se encontraba, ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento?

Mientras esperaban por el castaño los demás fueron disfrazándose en la cocina lejos de la pareja, Timmy y Jimmy eran R2D2 y C3PO respectivamente, Jason aunque no era lo que quería se disfrazo del viejo maestro Yoda, y Token que se había enterado del malentendido entre Clyde y Kevin al notar que disfraz faltaba se disfrazo de Chewbacca, así podría hacer la caras que quisiera sin que nadie se enterase. En todo ese tiempo el castaño no salía del baño.

– Hey, no tengo toda la vida – se quejo el líder abriendo la puerta con sus poderes de Feldespato el ladrón, encontrándose con lo peor que podía ver en ese día, un gordo disfrazado de sexy Leia, a Tweek se le cayó su taza de café, Token considero volver a vivir con los leones, a Kevin le pareció ideal y el resto agradeció su disfraz.

– ¿Por qué Clyde es la novia de Craig? – pregunto Jason lo que todos tenían en mente

– Porque como su mejor amigo debo ir a juego con el – se defendió mientras salía del baño con la cabeza en alto

– y Ngh no era más lógico que fueras de Chewbee – dijo el rubio señalando a Token, no entendía cual era el deseo de Clyde por estar con Craig.

– Pero de Leia me veo mejor –

– Como sea, solo no teme acerques, queda claro – dijo el pelinegro mientras le tendía un disfraz al rubio indicándole que fuera a cambiarse.

– No seas así, cual es el chiste si la pareja no va junta – dijo poniendo ojitos de perrito – si voy por las calles solo con este disfraz le quitare el titulo de pervertido a Kenny –

– de todas formas no te faltaba mucho para eso – dijo sin cambiar de parecer, ya bastante tenía con ser el "novio" del rubio como para de paso serlo del castaño, sin tomar en cuenta los chismes que correrían de los nuevos cuernos, todavía recibía reprimendas por lo de "Michael", en eso sale el rubio con el disfraz de Luke

– ¿Y quién se supone que sea yo? – dijo Kevin con dolor, nuevamente se quedaría fuera del grupo y todo por la nena de Tweek

– Gah, pensé que serias Darth Vader – dijo el rubio prendiendo un foco en la mente del chico, el cual salió disparado a su hogar, como había olvidado un papel tan importante, quien sabe, quizás el que Tweek fuera la primera dama no era tan malo después de todo.

Luego de que todos estuvieran listos parecía que no habrían mas percances, hasta que el castaño hablo – A no, eso sí que no – dijo señalando las manos de la pareja las cuales estaban unidas como de costumbre – donde se ha visto que Han Solo y Luke Skywalker caminen de la mano – dijo recibiendo como respuesta la seña de Craig, era definitivo no ganarían el concurso con un Han que prefería estar con el gemelo malvado, que con la sexy Leia.

Partieron a la tan esperada fiesta, no sabían si ganaron el concurso por sus disfraces o porque el Team de Stan termino involucrado en otra de sus aventuras, pero el punto fue que ganaron, con un HanxLuke, travesti Leia y Chewbacca con dolor de cabeza. Con todo eso Clyde aprendió una valiosa lección, se veía fabuloso de Leia y que si quería recuperar a su Team tendría que ser más drástico.


	3. Tweek 1: Navidad para dos

Sin que los chicos lo esperaran la tan querida época navideña llegaba al pequeño pueblo, risas y felicidad por doquier, pero en especial podrías mirar a Creek frente al escaparate de una tienda de video juegos. Ahí se encontraban junto al actual amor de su vida, un Play Station 4.

– Ni una oferta por ser navidad, viejo tacaño – se quejaba el chico del chucho

– Ya sabes lo que dicen, si lo amas ngh déjalo ir – dijo el rubio alejándose de la tienda junto al chico – nos perdimos la época de ofertas y ahora seguiremos nuestras vidas como si nada – dijo para luego tomar un sorbo de café dejando a un pensativo Craig en su mundo, de repente en menos de un segundo el chico lo arrastraba hasta su casa, entrando sin saludar a ninguno de los Tucker y fueron a la alcoba del chico, este comenzó a buscar unas cosas y a marcar otras, para cuando Tweek entendió que estaba ocurriendo simplemente asintió aprobando el plan de este, tomo algunas cosas y con una mirada decidida abandono el lugar para dirigirse a su propio hogar.

Todo tenía que salir perfecto, no había espacio para fallas, nada de gromos, ni aliens o problemas con el gobierno, coloco en su escritorio el objeto dado por el pelinegro, el cual consistía en una caja de zapatos con una pequeña abertura, en la tapa ponía "el mejor regalo del mundo".

– Tweek honey por que tan acelerado – le interrogo su madre para luego fijar su vista en la caja – ¿ahorrando para algo en especial? –

– Craig y yo vimos en la tienda un Play Station 4 y… – decía el rubio antes de ser callado por el dedo de su madre sobre sus labios.

– Ya entendí pequeño – dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco, era tan tierno, su niño quería hacerle "el mejor regalo del mundo" a su novio – que tal algo de ayuda – agrego depositando algo de dinero en la caja, cuando su esposo llegara y le contara todo estaba segura que le daría un poco más.

El rubio por su lado espero a que su madre saliera del cuarto para sacar su cartera secreta, de esta saco una cantidad considerable de dinero, esta era una de las cosas buenas de tener novio, cuando llegaban a un lugar prácticamente la gente pagaba por ellos, el chico del cine les dejaba pasar sin comprar entradas, en la heladería siempre les regalaban conos y otros simplemente les daban dinero, todavía no entendía el por qué, pero ellos no se negarían, era dinero gratis después de todo. Deposito el dinero esperando que alcanzara para lo que ellos deseaban.

Mientras tanto algo parecido ocurría en la casa de los Tucker, Ruby que se había colado al cuarto de su hermano cuando este se fue a ver Red Racer descubrió la famosa caja y le conto a su madre, esta que sabía que su marido no movería un dedo por esa relación fue a colocar también algo de dinero, no sabía que le compraría su hijo a su novio pero esperaba que fuera suficiente.

El 23 de diciembre se presento finalmente y la pareja se reunió cerca de la tienda para contar sus ahorros, lamentablemente solo les alcanzaba para una consola y un juego, así que con el espíritu algo decaído fueron al anaquel, sería difícil pero habían tomado ya una decisión, la compartirían y el juego a comprar debía ser del gusto de ambos, no se habían dado cuenta de cómo algunos padres les observaban, como por ejemplo Randy Marsh que preocupado por la pareja escribió a sus padres para saber de la situación.

– Hey, Randy sabes que ocurre – pregunto Gerald viendo a los niños observar la tienda de video juegos.

– al parecer los chicos querían hacerse un regalo de navidad, supongo que no lograron comprar lo que deseaban –

– Dios santo eso es terrible, que tal si les damos una mano – dijo logrando conmover a varios a su alrededor.

Ese día en la noche mientras los niños dormían fueron visitados por el espíritu de la navidad, misteriosamente en la mañana cuando el pelinegro buscaba la caja de dinero descubrió que esta estaba vacía, genial lo que le faltaba, robado en noche buena, bajo a la cocina para notificarle a sus padres lo ocurrido encontrándose con su madre envolviendo lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, un Play Station 4 y ¿el juego que quería Tweek?

– ¿qué rayos? –

– bueno Craig tu nunca has sido bueno con la envoltura así que pensé en echarte una mano – dijo su madre como si nada, el pelinegro solo se acerco para comprobar sus temores, ya estando con el regalo en mano lo confirmo, era para el rubio.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía traicionado, era como un deja vu del día que "rompieron", nuevamente el rubio se quedaría con todo. Sin saber cómo lidiar con su enojo en ese momento se dirigió a casa de Clyde, mataría el tiempo jugando con él.

Mientras tanto algo similar ocurrió en la casa de la familia Tweak, el rubio veía el paquete que había llegado a la casa, era el tan esperado regalo, pero este acompañado del juego que Craig quería, que se supone que significaba eso. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo ya que su madre se dedico a envolver el regalo, para cuando la mujer termino el niño solo miraba con detenimiento la etiqueta "De: Tweek para: Craig".

Ahora sabía que era ser apuñalado por tu mejor amigo, esto tenía que ser una broma o obra de los gromos, así que tomo su celular y comenzó a llamar a su supuesto novio, y aunque lo intento por largo rato el chico nunca cogió ninguna de sus llamadas, pero esto no importaba ya se verían en la fiesta en el centro comunitario, idea del Director PC.

En la noche cada chico andaba por su lado, no se tomaron la molestia de llegar juntos como otros días, cosa que llamo la atención de algunos, el primero en llegar fue el pelinegro junto con su Team, dejo el famoso obsequio bajo el árbol en la espera del traidor, no le había contado nada a sus amigos porque quería ser él quien se vengara solo del rubio. Tweek por su parte perdió la noción del tiempo pensando en todas las posibles conspiraciones detrás de ese obsequio y termino llegando a la fiesta para el momento de entrega de regalos.

Para su mala suerte fue la Alcaldesa quien llamo al intercambio, pidiendo así que la pareja más fuerte del pueblo fueran los primeros, no bastaba con tener que darle el regalo al traidor sino que tendría que hacerlo frente a todo el pueblo, entendió por un momento el dicho de Cartman de "te comerás a tus padres", pero luego vio algo extraño, el pelinegro llevaba un obsequio para el, casi idéntico al suyo. Ninguno de los dos entendía que pasaba, que era lo que llevaba en manos el otro.

– Y bien honey que se dice – dijo la madre del rubio animándole a ser el primero

– Feliz Navidad Craig – dijo tendiéndole el obsequio, la acción se repitió por parte del pelinegro, cuando ya cada uno tenía el supuesto obsequio se dispusieron a abrirlos, al principio pensaron que se confundieron de obsequio abriendo el del otro, pero al ver sobre la consola el juego que cada uno desea, solo un sentimiento de culpa los embargo, habían dudado del que ahora era su M.A., tan sumidos en sus pensamientos estaban que no repararon en el hecho que había dos consolas y dos juegos cuando solo tenían para uno, tampoco notaron como algunos del publico gritaban "muérdago"

– chicos se que están muy felices y todo, pero no tenemos toda la noche – dijo la alcaldesa sacando de su transe a la pareja, el primero en emprender el paso hacia su mesa donde se encontraba su familia fue el pelinegro, pero no había dado ni un paso cuando noto la mirada severa de su madre y otras personas, solo en ese momento escucho como algunos repetían "muérdago" y aunque ya sabía lo que vería subió su mirada para fijarse en el cochino muérdago.

En cualquier otro momento les abría enseñado su seña para callarles, quizás fuera la alegría por el regalo, el sentimiento de culpa por dudar del rubio o la presión social de nuevo, pero estaba dispuesto a acabar con ese asunto por las buenas.

– Feliz Navidad Tweek – fue todo lo que dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del otro niño, el pueblo entero calló en la espera, pero en lugar de un beso el pelinegro sintió el puño de Tweek, que como lo sabía, no era la primera vez que recibía un derechazo del rubio – mierda Tweek que rayos te pasa – dijo mientras cubría su nariz que comenzaba a sangrar, el rubio solo grito algo de "demasiada presión" mientras huía del lugar, el colmo para Craig fue que al pueblo eso le pareció tierno, ¿Enserio? casi le rompe la nariz y ellos lo creían ¿tierno?.

Varias horas pasaron en las que el pueblo disfrutaba de la fiesta, los chicos por su parte comían pastel y alardeaban de sus regalos, en eso el pequeño rubio regresa al centro comunitario y como si de una película se tratara todos quedaron en silencio observándolo. ¡Jesucristo! Era demasiada presión, pero si no lo hacía ahora tendría que cargar con la culpa el resto de su vida y eso sería peor, tomo todo el valor que tenia y camino con paso firme a la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos hasta llegar junto a Craig.

– FelizNavidadCraig – dijo rápidamente para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al chico y como huir no era parte del plan se sentó junto a él para luego proceder a enterrar su rostro en la mesa, escuchando de fondo un "ahhhhh" por parte del pueblo. El pelinegro que sabía lo difícil que era todo eso para el rubio, decidió perdonarle el golpe tomando su mano, dejándole claro al rubio que no estaba enojado y que lo apoyaba.

Tweek por otro lado pensaba un cuanto tardaría su rostro en volver a su color natural para poder despegarlo de la mesa.

\- Notas Finales -

Sé que los capítulos son cortos y la historia avanza algo lenta, pero es solo el comienzo, agradezco nuevamente los comentarios y que les guste la historia.

Por otro lado Bonnie, sí habrá varias parejas hasta el momento solo existe el Creek porque fueron los primeros, planeo incorporar otras parejas ya en secundaria o preparatoria, pero te aseguro que ni Cartman quedara libre de esta.

Y como hoy me siento algo chismosa un pequeño adelanto de los capítulos que quedan en la primaria:

Capitulo 4 Token 1: Fin de año

Capitulo 5 Creek 1: San Valentín

Capitulo 6 Stendy vs Creek 1: El baile de graduación


	4. Token 1: Año Nuevo

Con todos los cambios que ocurrieron en el pueblo y durante el transcurso del año los Black pensaron que sería bueno hacer una fiesta en su casa como recompensar por todo lo que maduro la gente ese año. Su hijo por otro lado quería disfrutar ese día con sus amigos y su novia, nada raro ocurriría ese día en su mansión así tuviera que encargarse el mismo de eso.

A eso de las 5 p.m. ya casi todo estaba listo, solo faltaban algunos detalles entre ellos hablar con Clyde, el castaño en cuestión ya se encontraba en la mansión Black devorando cuanta fritura entrara en su boca.

– Bien Clyde presta mucha atención – dijo caminando frente a una pizarra – ¿para qué estamos reunidos hoy aquí?

– para alejar a objetivo A de objetivo B –

– Bien y como haremos eso cadete – dijo señalando el primer dibujo en la pizarra

– A las seis y media, yo iré por el objetivo A, para evitar que llegue con objetivo B –

– Bien, yo los esperare aquí a las siete en punto, para luego dirigirnos casualmente a la sala de juegos lejos de la reunión –

– yo engañare a Kevin para que espere a objetivo B y le guie a la fiesta en el sótano –

– Bien, luego cuando objetivo B vea que A no ha llegado le esperara en el sótano con el resto de los chicos, entonces tu –

– secuestro a Kevin para llevarle a la verdadera fiesta –

– Correcto, ves es un plan simple y efectivo – dijo mientras que tomaba asiento junto a su amigo, hoy todo sería perfecto.

Llegada la hora esperada el castaño se encontraba en su posición, tocando la puerta de los Tucker siendo recibido por el padre que lo miro extrañado – si buscas a Craig el y su… novio se fueron hace quince minutos – dijo para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara, modales marca Tucker después de todo, el castaño horrorizado con la noticia tomo su celular y su dispuso a llamar al afroamericano.

Mientras tanto Token recibía a algunos invitados, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar por lo que se dirigió a la cocina para atender la llamada tranquilamente – ¿Clyde? – dijo extrañado por la llamada del chico aun era muy pronto para que llegaran "falle, el Objetiv viajan juntos al punto de encuentro, deben estar por llegar" – mierda – fue todo lo que dijo caminando con prisa a la entrada topándose con su novia – Nicole has visto a Craig –

– sí, llego con Tweek hace unos minutos, le dije que los de quinto estaríamos en la sala de juegos – dijo como si nada la chica sin prestar atención a la cara de horror de su novio.

¿Como su plan había fallado? era a prueba de tontos, tal vez debería pedirle ayuda al gordo, exageraba todo, pero solía tener resultados, aunque uno de esos fuera haberle disparado. No…. todavía no estaba tan desesperado, lo mejor sería analizar la situación en busca de una oportunidad mientras que esperaba por el amante de los tacos. Primero que nada debía ubicar a los objetivos, tomo tiempo pero una vez que lo hizo se arrepintió totalmente, todo parecía normal estaba casi toda la clase bailando en el centro del lugar, pero ahí estaban Tweek y Craig bailando tomados de la mano, comenzaba a creer que tenían alguna especie de súper pegamento en ellas. Mientras se sumía en su mundo de teorías del pegamento alguien le tomaba suavemente del brazo, cuando volteo a ver se encontró con su novia invitándole a bailar.

– Ahora no linda – dijo rechazando la oferta para luego dirigirse a la feliz pareja – Tenemos que hablar – fue lo que dijo mientras que tomaba el brazo libre del pelinegro, obteniendo como respuesta una seña por el trato hacia su persona, pero el chico le siguió sin más, el problema era que no soltó al rubio – a solas – le dijo esta vez al adicto al café, quien soltó a su novio como si nada y siguió bailando con el resto de la clase, el rubio comenzaba a creer que los gays eran otros y no ellos.

– Más te vale que sea por algo bueno, porque tengo una idea de lo que planeas decirme y no me gusta para nada –

– Solo acompáñame quieres ‒ dijo mientras que el líder Team le seguía en silencio, Craig comenzaba a temer, si no fuera porque conocía a Token diría que venía una clara confesión, que se supone que diría "me gustan las niñas" no… el tendría que decir "me gusta Tweek" como mínimo, debió comprarle a todo el pueblo antidepresivos antes que seguirle el juego al rubio, al menos así sus amigos no habrían enloquecido.

‒ ¿Por qué subimos a tu ático? ‒ bien ahora se sentía como el rubio, comenzaba a pensar seriamente que su amigo era homofóbico y que le mataría ahí mismo… debería de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con el chico.

‒ Solo quiero tener una reunión sin interrupciones ‒

‒ ¿que para eso no hace falta el gordo? ‒

‒ No estoy gordo, me sobra hermosura que es otra cosa ‒ dijo el castaño que les venía siguiendo en cuanto logro llegar a la mansión.

‒ bien con los tres presentes, doy por comenzado la última reunión del año del Team Craig ‒ dijo el afroamericano entrando al ático, en donde improviso tres asientos y una especie de estrado.

‒ No se supone que como Craig debería yo decir eso o elegir cuando hacer estas reuniones ‒ dijo tomando asiento tranquilamente, sabía que viviría para contarlo.

‒ es una emergencia, y es obvio que tu nunca llamas a reunión ‒ dijo el castaño ‒ debemos deshacernos de Tweek ‒ dijo como si nada, en ese punto el líder se dio cuenta que el nunca fue el blanco a matar.

‒ Lo que Clyde quiere decir, es que lo intentamos viejo, de veras que lo hicimos, pero no funciono, cada día que pasa cambias más ‒

‒ No es cierto ‒ dijo en su defensa ‒ se me acusa de algo que no he cometido ‒ dijo al afroamericano que se encontraba en el estrado.

‒ con su permiso su señoría me gustaría presentar primero mi caso ‒ dijo el castaño quedando de pie en medio de sus amigo ‒ desde el día que este ser ‒ dijo señalando al chico del chucho, quien le devolvió el gesto enseñándole su seña ‒ comenzó a salir con el chico raro, nuestra relación fue en picada, primero la burla por parte las chicas, luego el abandono para pasar tiempo con el chico en cuestión, sin dejar por fuera el hecho de que nuestro líder ya no tiene pelotas ‒ dijo como argumento final tomando asiento lejos de un ofendido Craig.

‒ Todos los cargos son aceptados, como declara el jurado a Craig ‒ dijo el afroamericano para luego decir un "culpable" junto al castaño ‒ sin más que decir este Team declara a Tweek Tweak fuera del grupo ‒

‒ ¿Un momento y mi defensa? ‒

‒ ¿es enserio? te atreves a negar algo ‒

‒ Por supuesto que sí, primero que nada se supone que ustedes no saben desde cuando salgo con Tweek, que tal si saliéramos desde tercer grado y ustedes nunca se dieron cuenta ‒

‒ Pues eso explicaría porque le pediste que jugara a los "metrosexuales" con nosotros ‒ dijo el juez en turno.

‒ ¿Qué rayos? ‒ dijo sin entender a que venía ese comentario, se suponía que estaba defendiéndose ‒ el punto es que nada cambio cuando no lo sabían ‒ principalmente porque ellos realmente no lo eran ‒ y no tenia porque cambiar de la noche a la mañana, ya habíamos arreglado este tema, lo del supuesto abandono, te recuerdo Clyde que fue tu padre quien te llevo en verano a ese crucero de padres solteros y tu Token te fuiste de viaje con tu familia a no sé qué parte de Europa , así que el abandonado fue otro ‒

‒ Bien, eso es un buen punto, algo que decir Clyde ‒

‒ Vi cosas que desearía no haber visto, además ese abandono se cancela con el de cuarto grado ‒

‒ Ese también fue culpa suya ‒

‒ Tiene razón de nuevo ‒

‒ Bien pues qué me dices de todas estas fiestas, ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que jugamos ‒

‒ La semana pasada en tu casa ‒

‒ Ah sí es verdad pero eso no justifica lo otro ‒

‒ Ahorraba para el regalo de Tweek ‒ dijo sin miedo a mentir, odiaba hacerlo pero ya había aprendiendo del mejor actor del pueblo, Tweek.

‒ Bien, debo decir que eso es muy gay, lo cual entra en la categoría de has cambiado, así que no anula lo del abandono e incluso después de navidad nos evitaste ‒

‒ No evite a nadie, simplemente no salí de casa, parecía Rodolfo el reno ‒

‒ Corrección, pareces porque todavía esta roja, lo que nos lleva al punto, no tienes bolas, ¿desde cuándo dejas que te partan la cara? ‒

‒ Eso no es así, y si necesitan que les recuerde el por qué soy el líder me encantaría en estos momentos ‒ dijo tronando sus dedos a lo que el castaño corrió detrás del juez, ser su vecino toda la vida le enseño a no hacerle enojar.

‒ Nada de violencia en mi corte, vale sigues siendo tú por ese lado, pero no podemos pasarle a Tweek todo lo que haga por alto ‒

‒ Y según ustedes que debería hacer el, pedirles perdón por jugar conmigo cuando se fueron de vacaciones, o por ser un buen amigo y apoyarme cuando me dejaron de lado, oh ya se mejor por regalarme la consola que yo prefiero ‒

‒ Vale tiene eso a su favor, pero que tal el hecho de que no entra dentro de tus parámetros de normal, o que es el chico con el que más te has peleado y sin olvidar que perteneció al Team de Stan ‒ Eso sin duda acabo con la conversación de los chicos trayendo con él un silencio largo, que fue interrumpido por un "Gah" ‒ además de chismoso ‒ agrego para luego dirigirse al lugar en donde se escondía el rubia ‒ desde cuando estás aquí ‒ eso era imperdonable colarse a la sagrada reunión del Team Craig.

‒ Gah, yo solo salí un momento de la fiesta porque cambiaron a música romántica, así que me puse a pasear ngh termine escuchando que planeaban deshacerse de mi agh no me maten, no fue mi intención golpear a Craig ‒

‒ Nadie va a matarte Tweek, y ya te dije que no estoy molesto por el golpe ‒ dijo separando al rubio del afroamericano, indicándole al último que volviera a su lugar, para luego tomar asiento junto al rubio ‒ volviendo al tema ‒

‒ Pero el… ‒

‒ Pero el nada Clyde ‒ dijo cortando al chico de raíz ‒ como decía, si vamos al punto, ninguno de nosotros entra en mi definición de normal, tu eres un marica sentimental que se ofende de nada ‒ le dijo al afroamericano ‒ tu eres un llorón narciso amante del porno y los tacos, ah y estas gordo ‒ dijo para luego tomar una pausa esperando a que Clyde acabara su dialogo de que no era gordo ‒ y tu eres paranoico, imperativo y adicto al café, estamos todos de acuerdo ‒ dijo a lo que los demás asintieron, sin atreverse a llevarle la contraria, nadie podía asegurar nada porque su rostro estaba igual que siempre, pero jurarían que estaba enojado y cansado del tema ‒ por otro lado con quien me pelee es cosa mía, si yo decido hablarle luego a esa persona no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, respecto a lo último, todos aquí hemos seguido ordenes del puto de Cartman, en especial Clyde y yo ‒ dijo limpiando el nombre de su amigo ‒ finalmente luego de ver cómo ha evolucionado todo este tema, he tomado una decisión, a partir de hoy Tweek Tweak forma parte del Team Craig, felicidades somos un cuarteto ‒

‒ Eso no es justo, el no tiene ese vinculo especial como nosotros ‒ dijo el castaño ‒ nosotros somos vecinos de toda la vida, más que eso somos mejores amigos, tú mismo lo dijiste siempre nos metemos en problemas juntos ‒

‒ Vale tu argumento muy gay, es válido pero que me dices de Token ‒ dijo Craig ahora desde el estrado como el nuevo juez.

‒ Pues fue el primer día de clases en primer grado durante el almuerzo, cómo pudiste olvidarlo, el estaba ahí sentado con su almuerzo y fue como amor a primera vista ‒dijo mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

‒ Para que quede claro, el se refiere a mi almuerzo, lleve tacos ese día ‒ se apresuro a decir Token al ver la cara de la pareja.

‒ Bien no sé como eso te hace el mejor amigo de Clyde pero supongo que vale ‒ dijo sin importarle mucho el hecho después de todo Token era de sus mejores amigos ‒ lo que nos lleva al punto clave, mi actual M.A. es Tweek por tanto su inserción al grupo es válida ‒ dijo cerrando el caso, no paso ni un segundo para que se escuchara el llanto del castaño.

‒ ¿Me cambiaste por él? ‒

‒ Velo de esa forma o como mi novio a mí ya me da igual ‒ dijo abandonando el ático saliendo por una trampilla para subirse al tejado, sin mucho ánimo de escuchar las quejas del castaño los otros chicos le siguieron, al final los cuatro estaban en el tejado viendo estrellas ‒ no era esto mucho más sencillo que todo su drama ‒

‒ Como tu digas, pero las parejas van y vienen ‒ dijo el afroamericano no convencido del todo.

‒ Por eso dije que es mi M.A. aunque terminemos seguiremos siendo amigos ‒

‒ Eso no fue lo que me pareció el día que terminaron ‒ dijo el castaño ‒ viejo te veías mal, nunca te vimos así por una chica ‒

‒ Eso no…. no se repetirá ‒ dijo viendo fijamente al rubio, seguía molesto por la excelente actuación del chico.

‒ No, por supuesto que no ‒ dijo jalándose el cabello, Craig lo mataría por lo de "Michael" ‒ agh yo exagere ese día ‒ dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas, y como ayuda divina el cielo se ilumino por fuegos artificiales

‒ Ya es media noche ‒ dijo el castaño asombrado por como paso el tiempo.

‒ Ciento que olvide algo ‒ dijo el afroamericano.

‒ El beso del buen año del que tanto hablaron las chicas ‒ le dijo Clyde.

‒ Rayos Nicole me matara ‒ dijo desapareciendo en el acto.

‒ ¿Qué es eso de beso de buen año? ‒ dijo el rubio con interés, quizás le serviría para deshacerse de los gromos.

‒ Simple, si quieres un año lleno de amor y fortuna debes besar a alguien antes de que cesen las campanas ‒ dijo para luego fijar su vista en la pareja ‒ a un hay tiempo, no se detengan por mi ‒ dijo y como primer gesto amable hacia la pareja bajo del tejado

Los chicos se vieron por un momento para luego seguir observando el cielo, era uno de esos momentos donde nadie les diría que hacer, de sus momentos favoritos, no tenían que mentir cuando solo eran ellos dos.

‒ Lo del Team lo dices enserio ‒

‒ yo no miento, pero no lo arruines ‒

‒ también crees que ellos… ‒

‒ Si, me parece que los gays son otros ‒

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒ Notas Finales ‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Primero que nada gracias por llegar tan lejos y gracias por los comentarios, no te preocupes miss moka yo tampoco soy fan de esa pareja, bueno Luis Carlos que quieres que te diga era Halloween y en South Park una máscara de Chewbacca debía ganar, quizás me anime a contar más adelante que hicieron los chicos ese día o quizás tu podrías contarnos. Yo tenía la esperanza que alguien me explicara lo del dinero, bueno les dejo besitos, besitos y hasta la próxima.


	5. Creek 1: El Primer San Valentin

Las cosas parecían marchar bien para los chicos, pero ese día el chico del chucho sabía que algo malo pasaría, que como lo supo, simple su querida Stripe había decidido decirle orinando en su cama esa mañana. El chico trato de ignorarlo toda la semana pero fue inútil, sabía que era 14 de Febrero y si no se cuidaba terminaría con algo más que un novio. Sus sospechas se cumplieron al intentar llegar a la parada del bus, en donde se encontraba gran parte de la población del pueblo, no era tonto y sabía que venían a ver, pero se llevarían una decepción, tanto el como el rubio acordaron no regalarse nada en la fecha, ¿Por qué? Simple ellos no eran homosexuales, a pesar de tomarle la mano al rubio en cuanto llego.

Pensó que en el bus el acoso disminuiría pero se encontró hasta con la mirada insistente de sus amigos, ¿era enserio? no se supone que eran gays homofóbicos, lo único que le devolvió a la realidad fue el apretón en su mano, el rubio se encontraba más nervioso de lo normal, ha de estar pensando que los demás se volvieron zombis o algo así, decidió apretarle con más fuerza también esperando que eso le calmara, y busco con la vista con que distraerse encontrándose con la mirada de Wendy y Bebe ambas parecían realmente enojadas, aunque eso a el poco le importo.

Al llegar al colegio todo le pareció un festival rosa, corazones por doquier los guardianes de pasillo vendían rosas, incluso había un mini local de chocolate, ¿ese era Jimmy dando serenatas? Lo peor del caso era que todos parecían llamarle, pero no, el no sedería ese día, sería el mismo Craig Tucker de todos los años.

Una vez en el salón vio la causa del enojo de las chicas, en cada pupitre había correspondencia y regalos por el día y al parecer el suyo era el más lleno. El simplemente retiro todo de su mesa y ocupo su lugar, el rubio en cambio comenzó a revisar lo que tenía en la suya, ¿estaría buscando algo en especial? ¿Habrá olvidado que el no le daría nada?... ¿por qué el rubio querría algo de el?

‒ Hey, Tweek que buscas ‒

‒ Reviso que ninguna carta sea alguna amenaza o algo por el estilo ‒

Era eso, Dios le encantaba lo paranoico del chico, le sacaba de sus propias paranoias, curioso por lo que habría recibido el rubio comenzó a ayudarle, solo eran diez postales, las cuatro primeras eran de parte de las asiáticas, como lo supo, porque estaban en ¿chino?

‒ ¡Jesucristo! Como se supone que sepa que es esto ‒ dijo jalándose algunos mechones

‒ Hey, relájate viejo, tienen un dibujo de nosotros no creo que sea algo malo, de seguro quieren ser tus amigas ‒ dijo alejando las manos del chico de su cabello

‒ Lo último que quiero en estos momento son piojos de niñas ‒

Bien era la primera vez que el rubio decía algo más gay que Clyde, por lo menos las chicas estarían felices con eso, luego le explicaría al chico que eso de los piojos ya estaba pasado de moda. Siguieron viendo las tarjetas había una de "princesa Kenny" pidiendo que le regalaran chocolate a su Real persona, Tweek simplemente la arrojo a la papelera. Luego estaban unas de Bill y Fosse las cuales al júntalas decían "ERES GAY JAJAJA". Luego una de Jessica Rodríguez deseándole un feliz día a ambos, seguida de una de un tal Connor "nos vemos detrás del gran árbol a la salida".

‒ Gah, no quiero pelear con nadie ‒

‒ Dudo que lo que quiera sea eso, ni se te ocurra ir ‒ dijo dándole el mejor consejo que podía como amigo, ya recordaba algo del chico y no era muy masculino, ya solo quedaban unos chocolates, galletas y la ultima postal la que era de parte de…el ‒ ¿Qué coño es esto? ‒ la tarjeta mas cursi de todas era de el "mi amor por ti quema como mil soles" antes de poder deshacerse de la pesadilla el rubio se la quito, en menos de un segundo el chico ya se encontraba rojo cual tomate.

‒ agh ¿Gracias? ‒

‒ Eso no es mío ‒dijo arrebatándole la cochina tarjeta rompiéndola en mil pedazo ‒ cuando atrape al gracioso le ira mucho peor ‒ dijo volviendo a su puesto, sabía que algo así pasaría su linda Stripe se lo advirtió.

‒ No piensas abrir las tuyas ‒ dijo ya calmado el rubio

‒ No tengo ganas ‒

‒ ¿Puedo abrirlas yo? ‒

‒ No ‒ dijo serio, desde cuando al rubio le importaba que recibiera el por San Valentín, primero el sonrojo y ahora esto, algo ocultaba Tweek ‒ se puede saber qué te pasa ‒

‒ No traje café, tampoco tome nada esta mañana huyendo de mis padres ‒ dijo algo estresado, eso explicaba algunas cosas, así que lo dejaría ahí antes de escuchar algo comprometedor.

‒ Si te calmas, prometo comprarte café en el almuerzo ‒ no le gustaba la idea de que el chico tomara tanto café, pero lo que sea para que el resto del día fuera normal, como respuesta la campana sonó dando comienzo a las clases.

A la hora del almuerzo el chico cumplió con su palabra, la pareja fue directo a la máquina de café puesta originalmente para los profesores, pero ellos ya sabían que Tweek compraba también, para mala suerte del rubio había un local en lugar de su amada maquina.

‒ Craig juro que moriré si no tomo algo de café ‒

‒ no exageres, además es un puesto de café ‒ dijo mientras le indicaba al pelirrojo encargado que les diera uno.

‒ Solo tenemos especial por San Valentín ‒ dijo el guardia de pasillo.

‒ Como sea solo dame dos de los más grandes que tengas ‒ con eso debería resistir el rubio por el resto del día, con la orden en mano emprendió su camino a la cafetería sin importarle lo femenino del trago, crema batida, chispitas de colores, corazones hechos de canela o chocolate.

Una vez sentado le tendió la bebida al rubio el cual prácticamente salto sobre ella, por fin su preciado…

‒ GAH ME COMPRASTE MOKACHINO ‒ dijo mas alterado que antes, eso era más chocolate que café, sentía sus ojos humedecerse, su café…

‒ Ah que lindo, me parece ideal que le regales café y chocolate en un día como hoy, pero igual comeremos aquí ‒ dijo Clyde que venía acompañado por Token.

Craig por su lado estaba perdido en su mundo, lo había hecho de nuevo, ahí estaba el regalándole sin saber chocolate al rubio y este que hacía, se ponía a llorar mientras bebía. Para empeorar la situación cuando Clyde hablo un rubor apareció en el rubio, ya era el segundo ese día, que significaba. Gracias a Dios no paso nada más el resto del día.

‒ Oye vas a llevarte todo eso ‒ dijo el rubio señalando su correspondencia

‒ No… es demasiado ‒ dijo para luego tomar primero las tarjetas eran 25 en total, las primeras cuatro al igual que con el rubio eran de parte de las asiáticas, simplemente las dejo de lado, ya vería que hacer con ellas el conserje, tenía un par de Bill y Fosse, la de Kenny, Jessica Rodríguez, ¿Connor? Ese chico tenía un problema, todas esas las coloco junto a las demás, la siguiente era de su prima apoyando su relación, una de Clyde parecida a la de Kenny, Tenia de Annie, Esther, Heidi, Jenny, Jessie, Kelly, Lisa, Lola, Millie, Monica y Nelly todas con un mensaje tipo "aquí estoy para lo que necesites" de que le servía eso ahora que tenia novio, por seguridad las coloco junto al montón, solo quedaban tres y podría tomar los dulces y largarse, y esto solo lo hacía porque Ruby se los pidió con anticipación, la siguiente era de Thomas agradeciéndole por Jugar con el debes en cuando, esta la doblo y guardo en su abrigo si alguien veía eso pensaría muy mal, luego estaba una de Tweek, esta ni la miro simplemente la arrugo en un bola, era obvio que era del gracioso de esa mañana, eso creyó el.

‒ Gah, por qué hiciste eso ‒ dijo molesto el rubio, era obvio para Craig que la había cagado de nuevo ‒ pase toda la tarde haciéndola con Wendy y Bebe ‒

Ok, lo estaba sintiendo de nuevo, aquella sensación de estar perdido en el tiempo, como cuando rompieron. Tomo la Bolita y la aliso lo mas que pudo, ahora que la miraba bien era obvio que fuese del rubio, tenía una letra simple y hecha con un pulso tembloroso de su amigo decía "Creek" dentro del dibujo de una Taza, luego nota que la tarjera se abría, dentro había una foto juntos de una de las tantas veces que pasearon por el parque cogidos de la mano, en la esquina decía "gracias por hacerme creer en mi más que nunca" mierda ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí?

‒ Tweek enserio lo siento, pensé que era otra de broma como la que recibiste ‒ dijo para luego guardarla en su abrigo, ya luego hablarían a solas el por qué el rubio rompió su trato, en eso recuerda que aun faltaba una tarjeta esta estaba pegaba a un chocolate y sin darse cuenta leyó en vos alta ‒ ¿Michael? ‒ dijo para luego entrar en un trance viendo el nombre, una y otra vez, que clase de broma es esa, lo más raro no fue eso si no como segundos después Tweek Tomo el dichoso chocolate y lo lanzo con tal fuerza a la pared que si todavía quedaba en el salón alguien que no estuviera viéndoles, este ya lo hacía, pedazos de la barra volaron por todo el salón, y la cara del rubio ardía en rabia.

Nadie lo sabía, nadie tenía por qué saberlo, el día anterior el rubio buscaba algo en su locker antes de ser interceptado por Wendy y Bebe, las chicas le reprendieron por no haberle mandado nada al pelinegro, aun cuando este tampoco lo había hecho, pero al estar el chico en detención las chicas se conformaron con el rubio, lo secuestraron y le tuvieron haciendo Tarjetas, una tras otra, hasta tener una que expresara su amor por el chico, gracias a esto llego tarde a su casa y cuando le explico a sus padres estos se enternecieron y no le castigaron, pero en la mañana estos lo atosigaron con cosas como, que debía ir bien vestido y peinado, así que el huyo de su casa, viajando sin una gota de café.

Ya en su amado salón, se encuentra con cosas que no esperaba en su pupitre, entre ellas una tarjeta de mal gusto de parte de su novio, la cual al parecer solo era una broma de parte de otro, no sabía que era peor, el que esperase algo de su parte cuando sabía que no debía o la decepción que sintió cuando vio "el amor que quema como mil soles", encima de todo el pelinegro ni miro sus tarjetas. Cuando pensó que todo mejoraría bajo la promesa de café, se encontró con un "mokachino" lo único que lo hizo sentir mejor fue esa pequeña parte de café en las bebidas y que de alguna forma contaba como regalo de San Valentín por parte de Craig.

Como última oportunidad de que su esfuerzo el día anterior no fuera en vano animo al chico a ver sus tarjetas, solo para ver como este arrugaba todo su esfuerzo como si nada, sabía que era muy gay de su parte, pero rayos de verdad su esforzó en ella y para colmo estaba la dichosa tarjeta de Michael, sabía que era producto de su imaginación pero ahí estaba una perfecta tarjeta, la cual el pelinegro leyó con determinación, minuciosamente y la tarjeta de quien se suponía era su novio hecha un desastre por un "error". Hasta hoy día Tweek no sabe por qué actuó así, celos, rabia , falta de cafeína, quien sabe, solo recordaba cómo se fue del lugar sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

Ah pero ahí no termino su día, luego de tomar aire en el lago junto a la escuela, pensó claramente los hechos, Craig le mataría, lo había vuelto a hacer y nuevamente con un Michael de por medio, y como por arte de magia vio a su amigo acercase, a diferencia de lo que creía el chico no dijo nada, solo tomo lugar junto a el en la grama.

‒ ¿Te molestaron mucho? ‒ se atrevió a preguntar sin mirarle.

‒ No sé, salí justo detrás de ti ‒

‒ ¿Ah? Pero tengo aquí un buen rato ‒

‒ Si, pero tenía cosas que hacer ¿vas a decirme que paso ahí adentro? ‒ dijo con una tranquilidad única en el, eso al rubio le gustaba, le ayudaba a calmarse, le narro todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer y la racha de mala suerte que tuvo ese día, el pelinegro solo escucho atento, asintiendo de vez en cuando, al terminar el relato el chico del chucho abre su mochila y le extiende algo ‒ enserio lo siento ‒ dijo entregándole la tarjeta que había hecho el día anterior pero ahora estaba plastificada y la foto estaba como nueva.

‒ Gah, no tenias que… ‒ bien ahora se sentía como un idiota, le había hecho creer a su mejor amigo que le había lastimado, y se sintió peor al ver como ahora le tendía un gran vaso de café Tweak ‒ Fuiste hasta la cafetería ‒ tenía que admitirlo sentía envidia de la chica que sería novia de Craig en un futuro, sin duda alguna el chico sabia hacerte sentir mejor, aunque el no tuviera la culpa de nada ‒ gracias ‒ dijo aceptando el café, una vez relajado gracias al dulce néctar, vio fijamente a su amigo ‒ Feliz día de San Valentín ‒ dijo para luego besar al chico en la mejilla, para luego volver a su tarea de tomar café.

Craig por su parte no esperaba ese gesto por parte del rubio y mucho menos luego de que lo mirara fijamente, podía sentir sus mejillas arder, con un demonio Clyde le estaba pegando lo gay, desvió su rostro para evitar que su amigo lo notara, pero se encontró con medio pueblo espiándoles. No sabía si sentirse aliviado por poder suponer la razón por la que Tweek le beso o preocuparse por la vergüenza que sentía al ser descubierto con las manos en la masa.

Agregándole un poco mas de confusión a su mente Tweek le tomo la mano, indicándole que le siguiera, por primera vez en lo que llevaban juntos sintió algo diferente ese gesto, pero no supo interpretar que era en ese momento, el resto del día la pasaron en casa del rubio jugando con una de sus consolas.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒ Notas Finales ‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Espero que les gustara este y el resto de los capítulos, lamentablemente las clases volvieron, tratare de tenerles listos por lo menos dos capítulos para el fin de semana, después de todo escribo el borrador en la parte de atrás de mis cuadernos. Bye bye Besitos nos vemos pronto.


	6. Creek vs Stendy

El tiempo paso volando para los chicos, ya con 12 años les tocaba enfrentarse con su primer "baile de graduación" pero es muy pronto para narrar ese evento, mejor volvamos al comienzo de la última semana de clases. Ese día se repartieron los anuarios, el máximo documento que representa tu infancia y la causa de la bomba de tiempo que detono en el baile, pero no nos adelantemos.

Los chicos de sexto grado disfrutaban de la entrega de los anuarios, buscaban la peor foto, la mejor, entre otras categorías. Una inocente niña veía el suyo tranquilamente hasta que llego a una sección dedicada a temas populares, ahí fue cuando pego un grito al cielo, el cual aturdió a más de uno, que podía pasar para que Wendy Testaburger se alterara de esa forma, Barbara Stevens su mejor amiga se dio la tarea de descubrirlo, fue fácil con solo ver a su pupitre, la prueba del delito estaba fresca, había una sección de parejas y esta era ocupada prácticamente por los primeros niños homosexuales del pueblo, "los mas Lindos" "los mas atletas" "la pareja eterna" "los mas cool" "la pareja del año" dejando solo "los más listos" para Wendy y su novio.

Con todo lo que pasaba la inocente niña vio toda su vida en un segundo, no era una chica materialista y demás, pero le habían robado su puesto y eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

‒ Butters, Jimmy ustedes estaban a cargo de las fotos que paso aquí ‒ dijo la pelinegra señalando las paginas.

‒ Bu…bu…bu... bueno como puedes ver solo cumplimos con nuestro deber ‒ dijo el escritor del periódico escolar como si nada, aunque la chica parecía querer matar a alguien.

‒ Como puedes decir eso, sabes muy bien que Stan y yo deberíamos haber ganado en todas esas categorías ‒

‒ Wendy aunque no nos creas todo esta encuestado y comprobado ‒ dijo el rubio mientras frotaba sus nudillos, todos sabían cómo era la chica cuando se enojaba ‒ al parecer Tweek y Craig son todo eso ‒

‒ Vamos no peleen, como dice mi buen amigo Butters, los mas unidos son Tweek y Craig, no creo que alguien pueda refutarlo en especial ustedes que viven cada quien por su lado ‒ dijo Clyde apoyando a sus amigos y por molestar a la chica, porque todos sabían que esta vez no lograría ser la número uno.

‒ Puedo entender esa ‒ dijo como resignada ‒ pero ¿desde cuándo tus amigos son atletas? ‒

‒ De que hablas, si ellos pertenecen a todos los equipos masculinos ‒ dijo ahora el judío de la clase. No era un secreto para nadie, todos los chicos participaban en los equipos, hasta Cartman pertenecía a todos los equipos.

‒ Stan y yo también ‒

‒ Bueno a decir verdad, hay mas equipos masculinos ‒ dijo el moreno resaltando lo obvio.

‒ Eso es sexista y que pasa con eso de "Los eternos", nadie lleva tanto como nosotros ‒

‒ Si calculamos el tiempo real de cada pareja, descontándoles las rupturas ganan Tweek y Craig con un total de casi 4 años, mientras que tú y el hippie solo suman 3 años y 5 meses, no haber terminado tanto con el puta ‒ dijo el gordo de la clase, esperando el momento ideal para putearla y eso que aun quedaban categorías por criticar.

‒ Cállate ya culo gordo, te he dicho cientos de veces que no le digas así a Wendy ‒ dijo el novio asiendo su aparición al fin, solo para recibir la severa mirada de su novia por lo que agrego ‒ además no hay chica más bonita, popular y cool que ella, y no es por nada pero considero que yo no me quedo atrás, en cambio una pareja conformada por un chico raro, paranoico, adicto al café y sin amigos junto a un cara culo, adicto al jarabe para la tos, sacar el dedo y a las detenciones dudo que lo sean ‒ dijo consiguiendo que la clase entera se quedara en silencio observando al chico de chucho levantarse y dirigirse al chico.

‒ Solo supérenlo ya, y cómprate un par de bolas para el año que viene, quizás así tengas oportunidad ‒ dijo su rival viéndole desde arriba mientras que le hacia su seña a lo que el resto de la clase aplaudió.

‒ Si, pues a ti parece sobrarte un par ‒ dijo tratando de mantenerle la mirada, estúpida diferencia de altura pensó el chico del pompón rojo, para luego señalar al rubio. La clase soltó un simple "uhhh"

‒ Bien suficiente de chicos guapos enfrentándose ‒ dijo bebe separando a ambos ‒ yo voy a aclarar lo último, está de moda los chicos malos, y tu Stan eres… ¿un niño bueno? ‒ en ese momento el novio de su amiga trato de decir algo pero se distrajo con la seña que le dedicaba el otro chico ‒ si a eso me refiero, por ultimo levante la mano quien voto por Creek ‒ en ese momento todas las chicas y algunos chicos como Butters, Kenny y Kevin levantaron la mano ‒ bien ahora por Stendy ‒ ahora varias chicas subieron la mano, pero nada mas ‒ lo ven, no ganaron dentro de su grupo de amigos que esperan del resto de la escuela ‒dijo terminando el tema porque las clases debían comenzar en ese momento.

Luego en el receso Stan tuvo que oír el discurso de Wendy de principio a fin, mientras que otros como Tweek y Craig culpables de su actual problema comían y reían probablemente de el, sus amigos en lugar de apoyarle se reían a sus espaldas, solo Kyle le miraba dándole ánimos.

Mientras tanto otros chicos se preocupaban por el baile como era el caso de Clyde que no conseguía una cita para ese día, era un asco ser el único soltero de su grupo.

‒ Oye Kevin ya tienes con quien ir al baile ‒ dijo viendo al chico a su lado ese día habían juntado las mesas prácticamente todos los chicos de sexto se encontraban en ella.

‒ Si voy a ir con Patty, Jimmy creo que ira con Powder y Jason con Jenny ¿Qué tal tu suerte? ‒

‒ nada creo que soy el único chico sin pareja ‒

‒ Imposible son 30 chicos y 27 chicas en el salón, si restamos a Tweek y Craig que irán juntos nos quedan 28, a eso le restamos al culón y quedan 27, es imposible que no consigas con quien ir, además quedan chicas de otras secciones y años, no te desanimes todavía ‒ dijo como si nada, en eso el castaño parece tener una idea y sale disparado de la mesa , comenzando a buscar a una chica en particular, cuando logra verle se dirige decidido a recibir un si.

‒ Hola linduras disculpen que las moleste, pero que les perecería acompañarme este viernes a una fiesta ‒ dijo usando toda su galanura, pero una de las chicas simplemente le enseño su dedo del medio.

‒ Lárgate Clyde o le diré a Craig ‒ dijo Ruby para luego alejarle de sus amigas ‒ no seas pedófilo ‒

‒ Oye que solo tengo 12 ‒

‒ Me da igual ‒ dijo repitiendo la seña ‒ solo vete ‒

‒ Vamos, si me acompañas serás la chica más popular de tu curso y podrás vigilar a tu hermano, he visto como le miras cuando Tweek está cerca ‒ dijo logrando sacarle un sonrojo a la niña.

‒ Cállate no se dé que hablas, pero si me regalas diez pares de zapatos de mi elección aceptare tu propuesta ‒

‒ Bien… pero que ladrona eres, espere que por lo menos te arregles para la ocasión ‒ dijo dejándola con la seña un su mano, tenía una cita ahora a esperar que Craig no se moleste.

La semana paso y con ello la votación por el Rey y la Reina, el día había llegado, en la mañana se presento un acto realmente tranquilo, pero en la noche todo podía pasar… bueno no era noche noche eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando todo comenzó.

‒ Hey viejo esta tu hermana lista ‒ pregunto Clyde desde la entrada de la casa de la familia, llevaba un traje vino tinto mientras que su amigo uno azul marino y como extra no llevaba su chucho ‒ te pareces a Stan ‒

‒ Te lo advierto Donovan ‒ dijo para luego hacerle la seña de "te vigilo" y salir de la casa, detrás suyo venia la niña, y si que estaba hermosa con un vestido celeste como sus ojos, lástima que estaba plana para su gusto. Juntos los tres subieron al auto del padre de Craig quien los llevaría, no sin antes pasar por el rubio. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el chico con un traje verde perfectamente abotonado y con su cabello alaciado como en sus días de metrosexual.

No tardaron en llegar al colegio y luego de que el padre de los Tucker se marchara se dispusieron a buscar a sus amigos, los cuales ya estaban bailando con sus parejas, mientras que ellos debían posar para una foto a la entrada del baile, Craig y Ruby salieron haciendo su seña en la foto de cada uno, cosa que molesto a sus parejas en turno. Luego se unieron a sus amigos en la pista o eso intento Clyde porque Ruby había decidido tomar asiento en cuanto llego.

‒ Vamos no piensas quedarte ahí, que dirá la gente cuando vean que tu hermano si sabe bailar pero tu no ‒

‒ ¿y eso que importa? ‒ dijo mientras observaba a la pareja detenidamente.

‒ No importa cuánto les veas, ese rubio no es tuyo amiga ‒ dijo tomando lugar junto a ella ‒ ya te acostumbraras, aunque no lo creas he salido con casi todas las chicas que ves aquí, pero ya no siento chipas cuando estoy con alguna ‒

‒ eso puede significar muchas cosas ‒ dijo viendo de abajo hacia arriba al pobre castaño, era más tonto de lo que creía ‒ anda vamos a bailar que me das pena ajena ‒

Todo avanzaba tranquilamente los chicos se divertían, algunos bailaban y otros simplemente charlaban, cuando llamaron para anunciar a los reyes a nadie le sorprendió que Wendy fuera la reina, pero a mas de unos le llamo la atención que el rey fuera Craig. Algunos pensaron que Stan diría algo, que la chica le reclamaría algo, pero no, nada de eso paso, el baile continuo como si nada, dejando un agradable recuerdo en muchos. Solo días después sabrían que Stan Marsh había terminado con Wendy Testaburger.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒Notas Finales ‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Esta algo corto y simple lose, los siguiente capítulos que tengo en mente son: Stan 1: sobre su comienzo en secundaria, Kyle 1: sobre cómo nació la confusión en el peli rojo, Pip 1 y Damien 1.

Respondiendo a sus preguntas nigthsun ya veremos, Luis Carlos creo que Craig quedo atrapado por el juego al igual que sus amigos y yo, jugar a la corte me gusto más de lo pensé, por otro lado el siempre ha sido buen amigo y uno siempre es más expresivo en confianza. No sabré yo sobre eso, la confianza apesta, que vivan esos amigos que deseas matar en ocasiones, pero que matarías por ellos.


	7. Stan 1: Nuevos Comienzos

Las vacaciones pasaron dando lugar a un nuevo comienzo para los chicos. Un nuevo "colegio", una nueva ruta de transporte, etc. Ese primer día de clases saludo a Stan Marsh con una sonrisa, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el chico no requería un trago mañanero para sobrellevar el día, no tenia novia, pero la expectativa de conseguir una nueva le encantaba, junto con la idea de un nuevo salón, nuevas clases, nuevos profesores, nuevo director y por lo que había escuchado nuevos compañeros.

El primer cambio ese día fue las notables diferencias de alturas producto de su crecimiento en vacaciones, no era que ellos no habían crecido en esos años pero era primera vez que Kenny le rebasaba y Kyle se quedaba atrás, Cartman…. Bueno al parecer su gordura no le dejaba crecer, ya que ahora era por lo menos diez centímetros más pequeño que el peli rojo, Butters por su lado media lo mismo que Kyle.

Gracias a la nueva parada de autobús en medio de las cuadras no era de extrañar que llegaran Craig, Clyde, Kevin y Jimmy, los cuales no habían quedado fuera de la competencia de alturas, el primero había crecido tanto como para pasar a Kenny, el amante de tacos por su parte como broma del destino media lo mismo que el culo gordo, Kevin estaba justo entre Kyle y Cartman, y Jimmy era difícil saber pero estaba seguro que era más alto que el gordo, sería una especie de justicia que el chico se quedara como el más bajito aunque fuera por cinco centímetros que le sacaba Kevin, pero como nada era perfecto en su mundo, su justicia se fue por el caño con la llegada de Tweek, el chico era probablemente cinco centímetros más bajo que los gorditos pero junto a su novio, quien le sacaba una cabeza como mínimo se veía realmente pequeño.

Durante la espera del autobús bromearon sobre lo "lindo" que se estaba volviendo el adicto al café, cosa que lo llevo a creer que se convertiría en chica, Craig con un "no digas tonterías" y una seña dedicada a todos los demás termino el tema. También jugaron un poco con el tema del sobrepeso de Cartman, lo justo y necesario como para molestarle, pero conservando la vida de tus padres, para finalmente abordar el autobús.

No podía esperar más, cuando logro visualizar el edificio se asombro, era mucho más grande de lo que imagino, al llegar les esperaba una maestra hermosa y joven, ella les repartió sus horarios de clases a cada uno, al parecer la primera clase seria historia, no era de sus favoritas pero solía tener buenas notas en ella, se despidió de sus amigos y se encamino a su salón.

Ahí estaba nuevamente esa emoción, ¿con quien tendría esa clase? ¿Sería linda la profesora? Pero al llegar su emoción ceso, en el salón se encontraban Damien, Gregory y Christophe.

‒ Hey, no sabía que estudiaban aquí ‒

‒ Eres pésimo para mentir, yo también me alegro de verte viejo amigo ‒ dijo en rubio mientras le estrechaba la mano en señal de paz ‒ escuche que terminaste con Wendy ‒

‒ Es toda tuya si así lo quieres ‒ dijo soltándole

‒ Gracias pero no estoy interesado ‒ dijo mientras le mantenía la mirada, para salvar la situación entraron en el salón sus amigos, junto a Craig, Token y Kevin, detrás de ellos venia el resto de la clase, entre ellos su ex y la sexy maestra.

‒ Bien chicos aquí las cosas funcionas de forma simple, para orientar de la mejor manera a nuestros estudiantes solemos separarles en tres grupos, en lo general por sus promedios en cada materia, si están en esta clase permítanme felicitarles, ya que están en la sección numero uno de historia ‒ dijo la profesora para luego comenzar con la clase, Stan aprovecho el momento para detallar a su clase, no esperaba que ese fuera el criterio para separarles, se quedo viendo al gordo y a su amigo rubio.

‒ ¿Seguros de que están en esta clase? ‒

‒ No te creas tanto hippie ‒

La clase pasó en total silencio interrumpido solo por el primer llamado de atención a Craig, por hacerle su seña a la maestra. Para su segunda clase tenia matemáticas con el rubio nervioso, el topo, Jason y otros chicos que le sonaban de fondo, seguido tuvo la clase de ingles, la cual no recuerda con quien la tuvo culpa de la falda de bebe, luego llego la hora de almuerzo, la cafetería era muy similar a la de la escuela, pero como ellos no necesitaban parque de juegos en el patio, tenían unas mesas al aire libre, eran redondas y pequeñas como para cuatro personas, tomo asiento en una de ellas en la espera de sus amigos. Kyle y Cartman venían discutiendo algo de la clase de matemáticas, ¿tenían esa clase juntos? Y al parecer ingles igual ¿desde cuándo el gordo era buen estudiante? De ultimo llego Kenny quien comento estar en la tercera sección de matemáticas, pero que no le importaba con tal de ver las gemelas de bebe, comieron tranquilamente para luego partir a sus clases de computación, sus amigos estaban juntos en la sección uno pero él estaba en la tercera junto a Butters, Jimmy, el topo y Tweek, cualquier chico de su edad se molestaría por algo así pero el ya había tenido suficiente de las computadoras luego de lo de Facebook, y de seguro sus compañeros ahí presentes estaban de acuerdo con el.

Aprovecho que su profesor, un señor mayor el cual conservaba poco de sus sentidos, daba unas instrucciones, para llamar la atención de Butters, el cual le miro extrañado pero termino cambiando de puesto para poder observar la pantalla del chico del pompón rojo.

‒ Butters ayúdame a conseguir una novia nueva ‒

‒ Como se supone que haga eso ‒dijo extrañado por todo eso

‒ Simple creamos un programa de parejas para mi, recuerdas las pruebas que nos hicieron antes de ingresar, tenían una parte psicológica y mas, de seguro que puedes acceder a ella y así encontrar a mi pareja ideal ‒

‒ No creo que violar la seguridad de la escuela este bien ‒

‒ El amor no entiende de eso ‒ dijo logrando convencer al rubio, el cual se puso a trabajar, ¿tercera sección? Si claro.

‒ Listo ahora solo falta filtrar la lista con las características que quieras en tu pareja ‒

‒ Bien me gustan que sean, listas, de carácter fuerte como para liderar, amable con los animales, deportista y no estaría mal que fuera linda ‒ con lo dicho el rubio comenzó la búsqueda pero se paralizo cuando salió el resultado ‒ ¿Qué ocurre Butters? ‒

‒ Bueno… salió Wendy ‒ el peli negro no podía enojarse con el rubio después de todo su ex era todo eso y más.

‒ No te preocupes, que otras opciones tenemos ‒

‒ Pues… sigue Kyle ‒ bueno tenía que admitir que su mejor amigo tenía muchas cosas en común con la chica y por eso le molestaba verles juntos.

‒ El que sigue, no saldré con mi mejor amigo ‒

‒ Ah… solo quedan Craig y Gregory ‒ dijo frotando sus nudillos eso no terminaría bien.

‒ ¿Es una broma? Tiene que haber más personas en esta escuela, ¿además desde cuando Craig y Gregory son bien parecidos? ‒

‒ No hay errores Stan solo ellos cumplen con todas tus características, que tal si lo intentas con Gregory he oído que se postulara para presidente de los de primer año ‒

‒ Que tal porque me gustan las mujeres ‒ dijo levantando su tono lo suficiente como para llamar la atención del profesor el cual fue directo a ellos, para estar viejo se movía muy rápido

‒ Joven Stotch se puede saber que hace viendo fotos de hombres en su computadora en lugar de prestar atención a la clase ‒

‒ Salchichas ‒ susurro el rubio mientras aguantaba el regaño del profesor, Stan por su parte pensaba en que otra opción tenia, tendría que salir con cualquier chica hasta que alguna le gustase, luego le pediría ayuda a Kenny.

Para finalizar su primer día de clases tendría educación física, en ella se encontraban todos al parecer, no perdió tiempo y eligió a Kenny como su compañero de estiramiento.

‒ Sabes estoy buscando novia ‒ dijo como si nada mientras le ayudaba con las flexiones.

‒ Lo siento amigo pero hoy no me siento muy princesa, pregúntale a Kyle ‒

‒ No digas tonterías, yo no saldría con alguien tan puto como tu ‒

‒ ¿Se supone que eso me ofenda? ‒

‒ Hablemos enserio, le pedí ayuda a Butters y solo me dijo que saliera con Wendy, Kyle, Craig o Gregory ‒

‒ Olvidemos a Wendy y Craig, que tiene de malo Kyle y Gregory ‒

‒ No bromees Kenny, si no me ayudas saldré con una chica de buen trasero y ya ‒ dijo mientras que buscaba algo en particular a su alrededor ‒ como ese ‒ le dijo señalando disimuladamente con la cabeza a una chica que se agacho a recoger ¿su termo? Cuando esta termino al levantarse Marsh descubrió la triste verdad.

‒ Yo también creo que Tweek tiene una retaguardia de temer, pero trata de que su novio no se entere ‒ dijo divertido por el descuido de su amigo.

‒ Mierda ‒ eso fue suficiente para el, en cuanto tuvo un chance fue a su mochila y tomo un poco de su néctar sagrado para soportar su vida y todavía quedaba el resto del año ‒ ¿Qué tal si nos buscamos unas putas después de clases? ‒

‒ me gusta tu estilo amigo ‒


	8. Kyle 1: Por un momento

Un nuevo día, un nuevo año y un ánimo reavivado, era lo que tenía el chico judío que al igual que su amigo no podía esperar por ver que le había preparado el primer día de clases. Sabía que ese sería un buen año, su primera pista fue el crecimiento nulo del gordo y el momento en el que le entregaron su horario, todas sus clases eran sección uno, para su desgracia Cartman parecía tener varias clases con el, pero eso el gordo lo arreglaría en cuanto comenzara a salir mal. Para su tercera clase se alegro de ver a Stan y Kenny de nuevo, aunque tuvo el presentimiento de que sus amigos solo le veían las piernas a cierta rubia, cosa que confirmo el rubio en la comida.

Sus últimas clases no fueron gran cosa, su primer día no fue lo que espero, pero de seguro que mañana si lo seria. Comenzó el día con geografía seguido por física y geometría sin Cartman, ese día lucia prometedor, la comida fue tranquila solos Stan y el, para cerrar el día con química y dibujo, cuando se suponía que todo quedaría ahí, su mejor amigo llego con nuevos planes.

‒ Hey Kyle, que tal si practicamos para entrar en el equipo de futbol, escuche que las pruebas son el viernes ‒

No pudo negarse a su invitación, después de todo el y su amigo acordaron jugar juntos, ya que era el único deporte en el que se centraría su amigo de ahora en adelante en busca de futuras becas, así que cuando salieron de clases se dirigieron con el resto del Team a un terreno tranquilo cerca del colegio, ahí comenzaron sus problemas, el era un pateador experto después de tantos "patea al bebe" aun así el quiso practicar su patada, pero al gordo le parecía más divertido retirar el balón a último momento, así que en su tercer intento le pateo las bolas directamente, desatando una nueva disputa, la cual termino el peli negro alegando que era su turno de practicar, los chicos se turnaban para buscar el balón que lanzaba su amigo, el chico tenía un brazo en excelente forma, no como otros.

‒ Judío es tu turno de buscar las bolas de tu novio ‒

‒ Jodete Cartman, además es tu turno ‒

‒ Me la debes por patearme ‒

‒ Eso te lo merecías culo gordo ‒

‒ No peleen, Kyle búscala tu, estas más cerca, por favor ‒ pidió el chico mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz, el peli rojo le obedeció pero solo para alejarse del idiota.

Nada en ese día lo preparo para lo que siguió, la pelota cayó después de unos arbustos en un pradito, el chico peli rojo cruzo dichos arbustos para tomar el balón pero este se encontraba junto a Craig, quien se estaba ocupado sobre el rubio nervioso besándole. El chico sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, sentía su rostro arder, no sabía si era la vergüenza o otra cosa, pero le costaba respirar, en eso su sentido común o sus reflejos le ayudan dándole la fuerza para huir de la escena, pasando de largo a sus amigos, corrió sin detenerse hasta su casa y se encerró en su alcoba.

¿Por qué no podía sacar esa imagen de su mente? La forma en que los labios encajaban, el calor que había en el lugar, gracias a Dios que su madre y sus deberes lograron distraerlo con éxito, pero sus sueños le castigaban, soñaba con el momento una y otra vez, llego incluso el punto en el que ya no observaba, ahora sentía aquel toque sobre sus labios, podía sentir aquella mirada azul, para cuando despertó el peli rojo tenía grandes problemas que enfrentar ese día. El primero de todos ¿a quién había estaba besando en sueños? Tenía una idea bastante clara del candidato, no conocía chicas de ojos azules, solo chicos, más concretamente Kenny, su mejor amigo y Craig, podía agregar a Butters pero no lo veía viable.

Kyle prefirió ignorar su sueño pero la tarea le fue imposible, ya que lo primero que hiso al visualizar a sus amigos fue ver sus pies y pensar en aquellos ojos, prácticamente permaneció en trance durante el transcurso del día hasta llegar a su casa.

‒ Papa ¿podemos hablar? ‒ dijo no muy seguro de lo que haría.

‒ Claro hijo, puedes decirme lo que sea ‒ le respondió el hombre desde su escritorio mirando unos papeles.

‒ ¿Alguna vez te sentiste… no mejor… alguna vez quisiste besar a otro hombre? ‒

‒ Bueno Kyle eso es perfectamente natural a tu edad y… espera ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ‒ le dijo ahora fijando toda su atención en su hijo mayor.

‒ Es que… un amigo al perecer vio a otros amigos besándose y ahora no puede dejar de pensar en que se siente o algo así ‒

‒ Ya veo… la verdad Kyle es que todos los hombres somos un poco gays, algunos robamos besos borrachos, otros son mirones y algunos exploran cuevas, el punto es que eso no hace a tu amigo homosexual, a menos que no le gusten las chicas y prefiera a los chicos en ese caso tu amigo está descubriendo su norte sexual ‒

‒ Eso no responde mi pregunta ¿alguna vez quisiste? ‒

‒ Ese no es el punto, solo dile a tu amigo que es natural ser algo bicurioso ‒ dijo huyendo del lugar ‒ una última cosa hijo, ese amigo tuyo ¿es Stanley? ‒

‒ ¿ah? No ‒

‒ Bien, ahora vamos a cenar y a no mencionar nada de esto a tu madre ‒

‒ Es decir que si lo has hecho ‒

Con las palabras de su padre Kyle pensó seriamente en cómo resolver sus dudas, así que el viernes luego de las pruebas de futbol citó a su mejor amigo en aquel lugar donde todo ese lio comenzó.

‒ Aquí estoy amigo, vamos cuéntame que te ha distraído toda esta semana, casi no logras entrar al equipo ‒ dijo el peli negro tomando lugar junto a el.

‒ Bueno estuve ocupado pensando ciertas cosas y hay algo que quiero decirte o mejor dicho pedirte ‒

‒ Lo que sea amigo, no dudes en pedírmelo, pero antes tengo que decirte algo ‒ le dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre sus hombros en señal de apoyo, gesto que amino al peli rojo a continuar, su amigo había dicho "lo que sea" así que le dejo proseguir antes de arrojar la bomba ‒ tengo una cita hoy con Lola, parece que sigo siendo de los mas buenazos del grupo ‒ dijo feliz de la vida mientras que el judío parecía haberse ido en espíritu ‒ ¿amigo? ¿sigues aquí? ¿Qué querías pedirme? ‒

‒ Yo… solo quería preguntarte que harías hoy, nos vemos luego ‒ dijo abandonando de nuevo a su amigo, quizás no lograra su experimento pero sí que consiguió una respuesta, la que mas temía luego de soñar lo mismo varios días ‒ mierda ‒ susurro camino a su casa ‒ millones de personas en el mundo y a ti te tiene que gustar el mas heterosexual ‒ se reprendía mientras pensaba en cómo evitar que la gente se enterara de su oscuro secreto, su adolescencia apenas comenzaba pero ya la odiaba.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒ Extra 01: Por culpa de un balón ‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Craig y Tweek se encontraban esperando a sus amigos en un prado cerca del colegio, cuando el más alto de los dos noto a una pequeña araña caminando por el cabello del rubio, si el chico lo notaba probablemente armaría un escándalo sobre qué tal si era radioactiva o algo por el estilo, al más alto se dispuso a acercarse lentamente a su amigo haciendo contacto visual para que este no sospechara nada, tenía toda la atención del rubio y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que el otro no viera la araña al momento de retirarla, en eso siente como algo le empuja desapareciendo la poca distancia entre ellos, se estaban besando. Tweek no se atrevió a moverse al ver una araña entre ellos ¿y si los picaba? ¿y si era venenosa? O terminaba con una gran responsabilidad, eso seria demasiada presión para el. Craig por su lado no se movió esperando algún golpe por parte del rubio, lo único que los devolvió a la realidad fue un ruido proveniente de los arbustos, encontrándose con Kenny que los veía embobado. El peli negro busco a su alrededor algo con que quitarle esa cara encontrándose con un balón, el chico armo rápido los hechos y termino arrojándole el objeto con todas sus fuerzas.

‒ ¡oh Dios mío! Mataste a Kenny ‒ dijo Tweek ya recuperado de su aparente aracnofobia

‒ Solo le devolví su balón ‒ sentencio alejándose del lugar, no quería permanecer mas ahí, el rubio solo le siguió rumbo a la casa de Clyde quien seguro olvido que quedaron en verse luego de clases.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒ NOTAS FINALES‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Mejor tarde que nunca, primer punto del día gracias por sus comentarios, no saben cómo me animan a escribir incluso cuando estoy algo ocupada, enserio los amo. Ya casi tengo listo el siguiente solo me falta editarlo así que tratare que este fin de semana sea de dos por uno, segundo y último punto del día, que sus OTP'S los acompañen, recuerden aquellos que luchan por sus parejas que Leonardo pudo, Creek también y que algún día conquistaremos el mundo, sin más que decir me despido besos bye bye.

P.D.: alguno de ustedes ha visto la casa de los dibujos, sino es asi les recomiendo que busquen Xander y Tim sentados en un árbol, no es necesario que lo vean todo solo las partes del confesionario de Xander, el cual le pide en varias ocasiones a CRAIG que salga del closet.


	9. Pip 1: Mi deseo

Muchos se preguntan cómo es la vida después de la muerte, algunos creen que irán al paraíso, otros saben que irán a un infierno, pues a Phillip Pirrup le toco descubrir la respuesta con solo diez años a manos de Mecha‒Streisand. El niño con lo amable y educado que suele ser esperaba como muchos ir al cielo, pero solo se encontró con un avión que le llevo al infierno, sabía que no era el niño mas bueno del mundo pero no era como para pasar la eternidad en el infierno. Sumido en la depresión que esto le causo comenzó a caminar por el lugar, era muy distinto a lo que imagino había grandes edificios y personas por doquier, como en toda gran ciudad, muy distinto a su pequeño pueblo.

Durante su trayecto encontró un parque donde se detuvo en una banca a pensar ¿cuál sería su siguiente movimiento? ¿Buscar casa? ¿Trabajar para pagarla? Por todos los cielos era tan difícil estar muerto ¿necesitaría comer?, tan agobiado estaba el rubio que no noto la presencia de alguien que ahora se encontraba junto a el en la banca.

‒ Bienvenido a mi reino ‒ dijo aquel ser llamado Satan ‒ disculpa la falta de recibimiento, hoy no estaba de humor, no tienes de que preocuparte aquí hay muchos niños como tu, solo debes ir al orfanato y pasar la eternidad ahí a menos que tus padres o alguien desee adoptarte ‒

‒ Dudo que algo así pase señor ‒

‒ Puedes trabajar para pagar algún condominio, aquí en el infierno somos civilizados, el que tiene poder vive bien y el resto trabaja para ellos, aunque nada es obligatorio después de todo ya estás muerto, es tu decisión final que harás por el resto de la eternidad ¿alguna pregunta? ‒

El rubio debía admitir que no esperaba que la representación del mal fuera tan amable, aunque luego de pensar en cierto amigo lo vio lógico ‒ ¿Dónde está Damien? ‒ dijo y como por arte de magia o invocación del mas allá el pequeño demonio se encontraba a pocos metros de ahí.

‒ Hey pipi que te trae al reino de mi padre ‒ dijo mientras sonreía, el sabía perfectamente la forma de llegar ahí.

‒ Damien en dónde estabas, se supone que tenias que recibir a los muertos de hoy ‒ le reprendió su padre mientras que se levantaba para hacer énfasis en su enojo.

‒ Aproveche el escándalo y pánico en South Park para ver películas solo en el cine ‒

‒ Eso no está bien, debiste estar aquí para recibir a tu amiguito ‒

‒ No se preocupe por eso, lo importante es que ya estamos todos aquí reunidos ‒

‒ Cállate pipi ‒

‒ Hijo debes ser bueno con tus amigos ‒

‒ En ese caso Pip ¿quieres quedarte en nuestra casa? ‒

‒ Seria todo un placer, si no es ninguna molestia ‒

‒ Ves hijo no es tan difícil si te lo propones ‒

‒ Lo que tu digas, ya necesitábamos criada la casa está hecha un asco ‒ dijo emprendiendo el camino a la dichosa casa seguido por su padre y el pequeño Pip.

Y esa es la historia de cómo empezó su vida después de la muerte, se quedo como la criada de los Thorn, no necesitaba comer o trabajar pero hacerlo era lo más parecido a estar vivo, ya que a pesar de haber pasado cerca de tres años desde su muerte aun lucia como un niño de diez, mientras que Damien era más alto y ahora comienza la secundaria. Las únicas ocasiones en que su cuerpo cambiaba era cuando sus jefes usaban sus poderes sobre el, como era el caso ese día, hacia una semana que el anticristo había comenzado clases y ese día olvido su almuerzo, por ello Satan le ordeno al rubio llevarlo, a el chico no le importaba ya que gracias a ello ahora se encontraba en la tierra de los vivos, con una apariencia de un chico de 12 años común y corriente, no resaltaba entre los demás como cuando estaba vivo.

A Pip le encantaba cuando su amigo olvidaba o necesitaba algo, ir a la tierra caminar entre los vivos aunque no tenía otros amigos a quienes visitar, pero estar vivo era lo mejor del mundo, envidiaba a Kenny quien solo iba de visita cada tanto al infierno.

‒ Oye tu idiota, ven a pagar la cuota de entrada ‒ dijo un chico que identifico como el líder de los de sexto grado, claro que ahora estaba en ultimo año de secundaria.

‒ Disculpe buen hombre pero me temo que no estoy enterado de dicho pago ‒

‒ Mira idiota no juegues con mi paciencia ‒ dijo para luego ordenarle a sus amigos levantar al rubio por los aires ‒ última oportunidad renacuajo ‒

‒ De verdad lo siento pero no entiendo sobre que están hablando ‒

‒ Al basurero ‒ ordeno el líder y como en sus días de vida termino en una situación no tan favorable.

‒ Hola Pip ‒ dijo otro rubio dentro del basurero.

‒ Buen día Leopold ‒

‒ No sabía que estudiabas aquí ‒

‒ Ha de ser porque nuestro caminos no estaban destinados a encontrarse ‒

‒ No quiero interrumpir su encantadora charla pero parece que ustedes necesitan una mano ‒ dijo desde afuera del basurero Gregory que se encontraba junto a su inseparable amigo.

‒ Nos vendría muy bien ‒ dijo Butters aceptando la mano que le tendía el topo ‒ olvide que los lunes me toca pagar ‒

‒ No tienes que pagarle a nadie, solo patéales sus traseros ‒ dijo el castaño que ahora tendía su mano hacia Pip pero este le miraba con desconfianza.

‒ Christophe no les des ideas alocadas, aunque Leopold ¿Qué no te ayudamos a salir de aquí la semana pasada? ‒ dijo el rubio más alto ayudando a Pip al ver su aparente desconfianza con el topo.

‒ Bueno es que la violencia no es la solución ‒

‒ Ce mec est un imbécile? Pretendes terminar con un ataque psicópata como aquella vez ‒

‒ No lo molestes Chris, pero tiene razón, deben hacer algo a menos que pretendan pasar todo año en el basurero ‒

‒ ¿Y cómo haces tú Gregory? hasta donde yo se te has librado hasta ahora ‒ dijo Butters jugando con sus nudillos camino a clases, seguido por los demás.

‒ Eso es un secreto ‒ dijo dando por terminado el tema, los chicos terminaron el trayecto a clase de historia en total silencio, cuando llegaron en el salón solo se encontraba el anticristo.

‒ Hey pipi ¿qué haces aquí? ‒ le susurro el peli negro mientras que lo apartaba de los demás.

‒ Vine a traerte la comida ‒ dijo dándose cuenta de una cosa, había olvidado el paquete en el basurero ‒ yo… ‒

‒ No digas nada te leí la mente ‒ dijo caminando a su lugar para luego indicarle al rubio que se sentara a su lado, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera la profesora noto su presencia fuera de lugar, el rubio estaba anonadado, paso toda la mañana junto al demonio y nadie le había comentado algo, de hecho nadie le había saludado.

Durante la hora del almuerzo el rubio aun seguía junto al demonio, no entendía que pretendía el chico, usualmente cuando hacia algo mal Damien le quemaba y ya, pero hoy le estaba haciendo esperar demasiado su castigo, antes de darse cuenta el anticristo le tendía una bandeja con comida, la tomo sin entender nada y le acompaño a comer.

‒ Damien podrías aclararme que está sucediendo ‒

‒ Pensé que te gustaría asistir a la secundaria ‒ dijo como si nada el peli negro, esas simples palabras llegaron al corazón del rubio con mucha fuerza, porque el mejor que nadie sabía que Damien no era malo, sabía que su amigo solía "olvidar cosas" cuando él se sentía cansado del infierno.

‒ Me encanta, es una lástima que no pueda ser así siempre ‒

‒ ¿Quién dijo que no puede? Te estoy diciendo que vas a venir conmigo de ahora en adelante ¿Qué no fui bastante claro? ‒

‒ Pero ¿por que de repente cambiaste de opinión? ‒ pregunto feliz el rubio ya que en cuarto grado había sugerido el mismo algo así.

‒ Ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente para que nadie recuerde que estás muerto, digo en el otro colegio esta tu foto junto al resto de los muertos ‒ dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y aunque el rubio tenía muchas cosas que decir su charla termino con la llegada de su salvador de esta mañana y el topo.

‒ Es bueno verles de nuevo ‒ dijo Gregory tomando lugar junto al rubio mientras que su amigo se concentraba en hablar con Damien o en quejarse de Dios junto al chico.

‒ Lo mismo digo Gregory ‒ le respondió cordialmente el rubio entablando su propia conversación en otro estudiante ingles del lugar, podría haber crecido el número de latinos y asiáticos pero ellos seguían siendo los únicos ingleses.

Pasaron un buen rato juntos hasta el comienzo del segundo periodo, el chico rubio solo se dedico a seguir a Damien el resto del día ya que no sabía nada de su horario de clases, pero si había notado que su nombre estaba en la lista, el anticristo había pensado en todo, cuando ya estaban en el infierno el rubio le agradeció de corazón lo que había hecho el chico, incluso le prestó los apuntes, no había duda…

‒ Damien eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo ‒ dijo mientras lo abrazaba pero al perecer esto molesto al demonio ya que los separo de golpe y lo calcino después ‒ ¿Por qué estas molesto Damien? ‒ pregunto luego de haber vuelto al infierno por morir… otra vez.

‒ Parce que chaque jour que passes're plus idiot et ça me derange de voir votre visage ‒ le dijo sabiendo que el rubio odiaba todo lo relacionado a Francia ‒ o quizás porque quise y puedo ‒ dijo encerrándose en su alcoba.

El rubio por su parte estaba enojado por lo dicho, no solo no sabía que le dijo sino que fue en aquel idioma del mal, era como a la hora del almuerzo con el topo, no entendía como lo soportaba alguien tan genial como Gregory. Pero nada de eso importaba, el ahora era un estudiante más de la secundaria de South Park.

‒ ¿Deberé llevar la cuota mañana? ‒

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒ Extra 02: Pago en la entrada ‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

No era raro que en las instituciones los alumnos avanzados le aplicaran la novatada a los recién llegados, por ello los alumnos de tercer año elaboraron un sencillo plan para la semana, desde el primer día de clases.

Día lunes Rubios.

‒ Bien chicos a quienes tenemos hoy ‒ dijo el líder del grupo

‒ Tenemos a Butters, McCormick, Harrison, Biggle, Pirrup, Tweak y el niño bueno que viene llegando - dijo mientras que señalaba a Gregory quien hablaba con el topo.

‒ A el chicos ‒ ordeno el chico caminando junto a los otros ‒ oigan novatos hora de pagar su cuota…. ‒ el mayor no pudo terminar su frase al ver como el topo golpeaba a todo el que se les acercara.

‒ ¿Se les ofrece algo? ‒ dijo el rubio siguiendo su camino junto a su amigo.

‒ Intentemos con otro ‒ dijo como si nada el líder.

‒ Y si sacamos a otros chicos de la lista… por seguridad jefe ‒

‒ No sean cobardes ‒

‒ Pero jefe he oído de McCormick y Biggle no son normales ‒

‒…. Está bien pero ni uno más ‒ dijo para luego seguir con sus planes, Butters y Harrison no fueron un problema prácticamente ellos se lanzaron al depósito de basura. Para finalizar su jornada del día lograron visualizar al rubio amante del café, el cual se encontraba comprando café de una maquina cercana a la entrada, esta vez el líder les ordeno acercarse con cautela, cuando el primero logro tocar el hombro del chico este grito totalmente alterado cosas como "Aliens Zombies roba almas" y los golpeo hasta cansarse.

‒ ¡Oh Jesucristo! ahora que debo hacer ‒ dijo el ganador de la pelea, para su alivio Craig venia en su ayuda.

‒ Ya tienes tu café ‒ dijo tan expresivo como siempre tendiéndole la mano, sin tomar en cuenta que pisaba a barios alumnos de tercer año.

‒ Si ‒ dijo aprovechando la oportunidad para huir del lugar.

Día Martes peli negros

‒ Hoy será un día mejor ¿que tenemos en la lista? ‒ dijo el líder

‒ Marsh, Stoley, Tucker, Thorn y otros sin importancia ‒

‒ Quita a Marsh, su hermana esta buena desde que le quitaron la ortodoncia, nos conviene llevarnos bien con el idiota ‒

Y como la agenda lo indica fueron detrás de los chicos Stoley y otros fueron realmente fácil, la pesadilla fue con Tucker y Thorn, este ultimo comenzó a mover cosas a su alrededor recordándole al líder que el era el anticristo, así fue como termino siendo eliminado de la lista. El otro chico había sido todo un caso, no solo les había hecho una señal sin mostrar rastro de miedo sino que cuando se acercaron le salieron chispas de los ojos.

‒ Que rayos pasa con los estudiantes de esta escuela ‒ dijo el líder mientras tachaba de su lista a ese chico.

Día Miércoles Castaños.

‒ ¿Que tenemos para hoy? ‒ dijo ya no muy seguro de lo que podían encontrar.

‒ Tenemos a Donovan, Cartman y DeLorn, el resto no importa ‒

‒ Vamos solo por Donovan en ese caso ‒ dijo a sabiendas de lo que eran capaces los otros. Cuando el chico llego estaba junto al afroamericano, al boxeador adicto al café y al loco de los chispazos ‒ olvídenlo tómense el día libre ‒

Día Jueves Peli rojos.

Ese día fue bastante productivo para los chicos, solo se les había escapado Broflovski al estar rodeado de alguno de sus novios, no tenía idea de cuál de los tres era.

Día Viernes Emos.

Porque no tenían más ideas, ese día se dieron un banquete con esos niños que se creen vampiros, fuman y esas cosas de emos.


	10. Damien 1: El rey de los planes

No era como el resto de los niños de su edad, para comenzar era el hijo de Satanas, tenía poderes sobrenaturales, los ojos rojos y como único amigo a Pip, para su desgracia este había muerto a los 10 años así que le tocaba vivir su día a día solo y como único alivio su casa.

Para cuando comenzó la secundaria ya había elaborado una lista de metas para ese año, por muy cursi que sonara, lo primero era "hacer amigos" cosa que se resolvió en cuanto el chico francés se entero de quien era, comenzó a frecuentarlo por su aparente odio a Dios, a el poco le importaba eso, ahora tenía con quienes pasar el tiempo, porque topo sin Gregory era imposible, le recordaban a el y a Pip, tan distintos pero unidos al final de cuentas. Como segundo punto de su agenda "hacer que Pip vuelva a la tierra" lo que nos lleva al desayuno de ese segundo lunes.

‒ oye padre ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo puede durar un alma de aquí en la tierra? ‒

‒ ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? ‒ dijo Saddam el cual estaba de "visita" desde hace diez meses.

‒ Porque si ‒

‒ Bueno cariño creo que eso depende de la resistencia del alma de Pip ‒ respondió Satanas buscando mantener la calma en el desayuno.

‒ No sé de que hablas ‒ dijo el chico concentrándose en sus huevos y tocino.

‒ Que no lo sabes, por favor si se nota de aquí al cielo que lo haces por la rubia, yo que solo soy un "amigo" de tu padre lo noto ‒

‒ Y si pretendes seguir siéndolo te callas ‒ dijo incinerándole, sabía que estaría ahí para cuando llegara del colegio pero a el le gustaba quemar cosas, no era su culpa, sin escuchar los reclamos del rey de las tinieblas abrió un portal a su salón de clases.

Ya estaba todo planificado, en cualquier momento Pip llegaría para entregarle su almuerzo, el aprovecharía y le diría que estaba inscrito en el instituto, pero cuando llego con cierto rubio y el francés sintió unos celos como no los sentía en años.

Aunque no lo parecía Damien era tan viejo como Jesús, él era el anticristo original que aparecía en los temibles 6‒6‒6 a asustar en la tierra, luciendo como un "dulce" infante y llevando un mensaje de su padre, su actual apariencia era simple reflejo de sus poderes como en el caso de Pip. Por esta razón el tenia notas aceptables sin estudio alguno, como no recordar aquello que vio a lo largo de su vida, claro que también se copiaba por el simple placer de hacerlo, pero volviendo al punto "celos" el a lo largo de la historia a cogido cierto capricho por algunas cosas, en este caso una persona Phillips Pirrup, el cual es y será de su propiedad. Ese rubio se equivocaba si creía divertido jugar con el anticristo.

Durante el transcurso de las clases aprovecho el silencio de Pip para textiarse con el topo "¿Que cree que hace tu Barbie siendo tan amable con Pip?" "El es amable con quien quiera, además ¿que no es tu trabajo adiestrar a tu mascota?" cuando el demonio leyó eso subió su mirada del aparato para buscar al topo, le encontró tratando de encender su cigarrillo, el cual se prendió sin necesidad del yesquero obligándole al topo a prestarle atención a la mirada rojiza.

"Me parece que tus tiros están en dirección errada vaquero" fue la respuesta que recibió Damien luego de la pelea de miradas "Ya quisieras tu que yo te tire algo" "¡oh no! Me descubriste genio, la verdad no me basta con estos rubios y necesito a otra nena como tu ¿Por qué no mejor dejas de perder mi tiempo y se lo dices?" bien el nunca pensó que la primera charla con el francés fuera del tema de Dios seria por mensajes y tocarían el tema de su desastroso desayuno "Ahora por ser francés eres experto en el amor" "Parte de mi trabajo es observar" "Y el mío leer mentes y arruinar vidas" respondió obteniendo como respuesta un gesto del topo que indicaba un claro mensaje "atrévete y date por muerto" en ese momento su teléfono vibro indicándole la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, que para su sorpresa era de un número desconocido "No busque lo que no se le ha perdido joven príncipe de las tinieblas" Damien busco con sus poderes al propietario, pero todos estaban ocupados pensando en la hora de almuerzo.

Con el estomago vacio todos se dirigieron al comedor, el peli negro aprovecho el momento para hablar con Pip y dejar en claro su objetivo para luego matar el rato hablando con el topo en francés, esto ocasionó molestias en los rubios, lo cual le encanto al demonio, mas no lo suficiente como para no querer desaparecer a Gregory del mundo, pero con su suerte el idiota terminaría en el infierno.

El resto del día Pip le acompaño como si nada, tranquilo como solo el chico sabe ser, espero hasta llegar a casa para agradecerle con ESAS PALABRAS, si el demonio tenía un límite y el rubio lo había rebasado, luego de su pequeña discusión decidió encerrarse en su cuarto, estaba molesto y mas luego de hurgar la mente del rubio cuando volvió a casa. Estúpido rubio patán con complejo de héroe, tendría que insistirle al topo con el tema del adiestramiento de Barbie's, eso lo recordó el misterioso mensaje, busco en su teléfono el misterioso numero y marco, la vos de la operadora para informar que el numero ya no está en uso fue su respuesta.

‒ parece que ya tengo algo con que entretenerme mientras pipi aprende a apreciar mi grandiosidad ‒

Al día siguiente ambos chicos fueron juntos a clases y por fueron se refería a aparecer por medio de un portal infernal en el salón, Damien uso sus poderes durante las clases para tratar de encontrar a su admirador secreto, mas esta resulto muy tímida porque no logro dar con ella, luego pensó en la forma más genial de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

‒ Ustedes parejita les voy a contratar ‒ soltó como si nada a la hora de almuerzo, ya que Pip comía con Butters como castigo.

‒ Las cosas no son así de simple existe un protocolo ‒ dijo Gregory mientras dejaba su comida de lado y sacaba una mini laptop ‒ primero debes decirnos de que trata, luego evaluaremos costos y beneficios, verificaremos nuestra agenda y nosotros te llamaremos ¿entiendes? ‒ Con lo dicho Damien se preguntaba si el idiota lo hacía apropósito.

‒ Bien idiotas necesito que averigüen a quien pertenece un número de celular ‒

‒ Eso lo puedes hacer por ti mismo vago ‒ dijo el topo mientras que veía extrañado al chico por su falta de astucia.

‒ No tengo tiempo para eso, prefiero que ustedes lo hagan ‒

‒ yo diría que prefieres vernos trabajar, lo haremos pero con una condición, como pago queremos que nos cuentes algunas cositas, como ¿Por qué hay un chico que murió en cuarto año asistiendo a clases? ‒ era definitivo estaban hechos pera ser enemigos.

‒ Porque así lo quiero yo ‒

‒ Relájate amigos, era solo una broma para que veas que no somos idiotas ‒ dijo mientras buscaba algo en la mini laptop ‒ si algo pasa en este pueblo nosotros somos los primeros en enterarnos, la factura y demás lo tendrás a finales de la semana ‒

‒ Siempre y cuando nosotros creamos conveniente decirte ‒ finalizo el topo arrastrando a su amigo fuera de la cafetería ‒ hay cosas que es mejor no saber ‒

‒ Damien te compre un pudin de chocolate porque sé que es tu favorito, no quiero que estemos molestos por nada ‒ dijo Pip aprovechando que lo habían dejado solo. El anticristo veía el postre y luego al chico, una y otra vez, rayos no podía enojarse con el.

‒ Como sea, vamos a clases antes de que me arrepienta ‒

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒Extra 3: Apostemos ‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Luego de un día largo de clases mientras que algunos asistían a sus respectivos club de actividades ellos se ocupaban del negocio ‒ Y como nos pediste la famosa cita del objetivo es Lola, son 50 dólares por nuestro servicio de información ‒ dijo el rubio que respondía al nombre de Gregory.

‒ Es un poco caro ‒ dijo la chica misteriosa que cubría su cara con una máscara y un saco largo.

‒ Es el precio a pagar por no querer recurrir a la red de información de las chicas, Wendy ‒ dijo desenmascarando a su cliente ‒ no tiene que darte vergüenza con gente que se supone son tus amigas ‒

‒ Las amigas no salen con los ex de una ‒

‒ Eso no es asunto nuestro ‒ dijo el Topo quien llevaba esperando en silencio por el intercambio de ese día, la chica las pago y se fue molesta por la falta de tacto de este ‒ Bien ahora sin distracciones comencemos con lo nuestro ‒

‒ Me alagas Christophe pero tenemos trabajo pendiente ‒

‒ No seas imbécil ¿Quién se encarga de investigar el caso de la cafetería? ‒

‒ Quédatelo, yo me encargo del pedido de Damien ‒

‒ No estas intentando engañarle ¿verdad? Porque te recuerdo que te puede matar ‒ dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar sin rumbo ‒ ni siquiera yo puedo salvarte de eso ‒

‒ Aunque me gusta tu preocupación por mi me temo que no tengo pensado morir a manos del anticristo, además tengo el presentimiento de que el tampoco lo querría ‒

‒ Te gusta jugar con fuego ‒

‒ Yo diría que a el, mira que molestarse por Pip, cualquiera sabe que yo no tengo ese interés en el ‒

‒ Pues si quieres mi opinión, me parece que ninguno de los dos lo sabe ‒

‒ Quizás ¿te apetece una apuesta? ‒

‒ Eso depende del premio y la apuesta ‒

‒ El ganador se queda con el 70% de las ganancias del mes, la apuesta es ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarden en volverse novios esos dos? ‒

‒ les doy tres días máximo ‒

‒ Bien yo me voy por la última semana del curso ‒

‒ Consideras a Damien un inútil ‒

‒ Pienso que no hará de la noche a la mañana lo que no ha hecho en dos años ¿quieres apostar por quien se lo pide a quien? ‒

‒ Ambos sabemos que será Damien ‒

‒ Yo le apuesto a Pip ‒

‒ Como te gusta perder dinero ‒

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒ NOTAS FINALES ‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

No estaba muerta estaba de exámenes, no saben cómo extrañe sentir las teclas fluir. Aunque no me crean este capítulo estaba listo desde el día que subí el capitulo 9 pero por agregarle un extra se me paso subirlo. Ya tengo parte del siguiente capítulo escrito, pretendo subirlo mañana en la noche ya que es uno de mis favoritos. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, siempre animándome a seguir, saludos de corazón y espero verles pronto, sin mucho que decir porque me gana el sueño les lanzo unas confesiones de mi agenda de trabajo:

Creek vs Cryle?: La chica de mis sueños.

Craig 2: Lecciones para el amor

Kevin 1: Ayudante del amor

Clyde 2: Campamento experimental

Tweek 2: Lecciones para el amor parte 2


	11. Creek vs Cryle: La chica de mis sueños

La primavera estaba en South Park y se podía oler el amor en el aire, el día de San Valentín se acercaba pero para los chicos solo significaba que se acercaba un partido importante de futbol, habían estado teniendo una mala racha y si volvían a perder serian eliminados, por esta razón Stan Marsh tomo la decisión de buscar nuevos jugadores, el primer paso para eso era anunciarlo en su salón de clases, mas su ex novia Wendy Testaburger se le adelanto.

‒ Buenos días chicos, como representante de la clase es mi deber notificarles que para este San Valentín las chicas hemos decidido montar en la Feria del colegio un local de Besos, el dinero que recolectemos será destinado a los uniformes de los equipos y caridad, así que si algún chico desea unirse a la causa es totalmente bienvenido, ya que hasta el momento solo tenemos a Craig ‒

Con lo dicho por la chica todos voltearon a ver al nombrado, quien simplemente se había levantado y tomado del brazo a la chica para salir del salón mientras le hacia su seña a todos incluyendo al profesor de turno.

‒ Y a ti que rayos te pasa, no me podría importar menos lo que acabas de decir, ahora mismo vas y arreglas esto ‒

‒ Primero que nada, esa no es forma de tratar a una dama ‒ dijo mientras se libraba del agarre de Craig ‒ segundo no tienes opción, hable con el concejero y me dijo que excediste tu limite de castigos, como eres buen estudiante no quieren llegar a la expulsión ‒

‒ ya había acordado con el unirme a alguno de los clubs, nada de venderme ‒

‒ no es venderte, además de seguro que eso no será suficiente, te recuerdo que acabas de salirte de la clase y hacerle la seña al profesor… de nuevo ‒ dijo para luego entrar al salón dejándole con las palabras en la boca al chico.

A la hora de la comida todos buscaban a la pareja favorita de mucho, pero estos no estaban, sus amigos comían sin ellos nerviosos por su llegada, no querían comida con drama de novios, sin embargo el chico del chucho se había llevado al rubio nervioso a la azotea.

‒ Gah no me mates, ya te dije que no tuve nada que ver con lo de Wendy ‒

‒ Ya lo sé solo busco un lugar tranquilo para comer ‒

‒ ¿Y no podía ser en un lugar más seguro? Desde aquí pueden secuestrarnos aliens, estaríamos encerrados para un ataque zombi o podríamos caer ‒

‒ Es el último lugar donde te buscarían, ahora comamos ‒ dijo armando el improvisado picnic.

‒ Esta bien pero rápido ngh mientras antes salgamos de aquí mejor ‒ dijo acompañando a su amigo sin dejar de ver a los lados ‒ agh ¿es normal tanta brisa? ‒

‒ Mientras más te obsesiones con el lugar más tiempo tardaremos, piensa en otra cosa ‒

‒ Que tal en el hecho que venderás besos este sábado ‒

‒ No pienso hacerlo ‒

‒ Wendy no te dejara escaparte fácilmente y todavía debes unirte a un equipo ‒

‒ Ya conseguiré salirme con la mía ¿qué piensas hacer el sábado? ‒

‒ Pensaba ir a darte apoyo moral, después de todo debo vigilar que no te veas con Michael a mis espaldas ‒ dijo mostrándole unos twitters de "Soy indiscreto" ‒ Gah todos comentas como me engañaras ‒

‒ Creí que odiabas internet ‒

‒ Si pero debo mantenerme informado ‒

‒ ¿Sobre cómo te engaño? ‒

‒ No es lo único que dice agh también comentan que Wendy te patearía el culo en una pelea ‒

‒ No soy Cartman ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un maratón de culos de fuego? ‒

‒ Me parece bien… ¿seguro que puedes librarte de esto? ‒

‒ En el peor de los casos solo tengo que besar chicas por 10 dólares el beso ‒

‒ ¿10 dólares? Es un poco caro, además se supone que eres gay ¿no crees que otros gays te pedirán un beso? ‒

‒ ¿no había pensado en eso? ¿y si actúas de novio celoso con Wendy?‒

‒ Gah ¡JESÚS CRISTO! No me involucres en esto, llevo huyendo de las chicas toda la semana, todos quieren saber que te regalare o que haremos, es mucha presión‒

‒ Que clase de amigo no arma una escena de celos para zafarte de una loca ‒

‒ Yo creo que Clyde nos llama ‒ dijo intentando huir del lugar, ya que Craig de alguna forma siempre conseguía de él lo que quisiera, pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta ella se abrió sola, casi golpeándole, porque justo en el momento que el rubio cerró los ojos en espera del golpe sintió como era rodeado por el chico del chucho, cuando abrió los ojos encontró la mano izquierda de este reteniendo la puerta y frente a ellos a Stan.

‒ ah ¿interrumpo? ‒ dijo el chico del pompón rojo observando a detalle la escena, Craig rodeando la cintura de Tweek, una manta al fondo ‒ ¿podemos hablar a solas Craig? ‒

‒ Que no vez que estoy ocupado ‒ le respondió con la intención de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, sin embargo el rubio aprovecho el momento para salir susurrando un "nos vemos luego" ‒ habla rápido tengo cosas que hacer ‒ agrego luego de retomar su lugar en el picnic.

‒ Quiero que te unas al equipo de futbol ‒

‒ No ‒

‒ ¿Por qué no? Sé que te gusta, te he visto jugar con los demás, eres un excelente corredor nos vendrías bien ‒

‒ No ‒

‒ Quieres dejar de ser tu por un momento y pensar en los demás, que tal Clyde el necesita de estos créditos extra para pasar el año ‒

‒ Aun es muy pronto para saber eso ‒

‒ Es Clyde ‒

‒ Igual no me importa, que se cambie de club ‒

‒ No quería llegar a esto pero los escuche ‒ con esas palabras el chico del chucho sintió su pulso detenerse ¿Qué había estado hablando con el rubio? ‒ A ti y a Wendy, debes entrar a un equipo, aquí podrás estar con Token y Clyde ‒

‒ Si me uno al de atletismo estaré con Tweek ‒ dijo con la intención de que el otro se rindiera, pero una idea llego a su mente ‒ claro que si tú me hicieras un favor yo no tendría problema en ser parte del equipo de futbol ‒

‒ viejo soy amigo de Tweek, que rayos pasa contigo ‒ dijo mientras que le miraba con desaprobación.

‒ Hare como que no escuche esa tontería, quiero que me reemplaces el sábado ‒

‒ ¿Cómo que te reemplace? ‒

‒ Simple te vistes como yo y vas a la venta de besos ‒

‒ Realmente crees que algo como eso funcionaria, que pasa con la diferencia de altura, mi vos, mi expresividad, mi carisma, el único parecido que tenemos es el cabello, ni siquiera el azul de nuestro ojos es igual, tu plan tiene muchas fallas ‒

‒ Te sentaras, arreglare que sea con poca luz, quizás un antifaz, mantén tu cara quieta y no hables, si alguien te dice algo solo haces esto ‒ dijo haciendo su famosa seña.

‒ La respuesta es no ‒

‒ Entonces busca otro jugador ‒

‒… mierda, tu ganas pero asegúrate que todo este cubierto, no quiero que nadie se entere ‒

‒ Perfecto ‒

Luego de tan productiva charla cada chico siguió con su rutina llevándoles al día de la verdad, el sábado, Craig se encontraba frente a la casa del rubio listo para su maratón de películas, tenia chocolates, palomitas, frituras y demás. Cuando toco la puerta fue recibido por el rubio quien le invito a pasar.

‒ ¿Dejaste a Stan en el colegio? ‒

‒ Si fue fácil, solo entramos se coloco ropa vieja mía y un antifaz negro ‒

‒ ¿tenía muchos clientes? ‒ dijo mientras tomaban asiento ya con todas las cosas preparadas.

‒ ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ‒

‒ Gah lo sabia la mayoría son chicos ‒ dijo divertido sabiendo reconocer el enojo en su amigo.

‒ Pues no, la verdad solo había chicas, ningún chico se arriesgaría a besarme cuando saben que yo ya tengo novio ‒ dijo comenzando la película para terminar con ese tema tan gay.

Lo que Craig no sabía era que si había un chico interesado en ello, pero como había dicho el chico del chucho ningún chico seria tan estúpido como para ir de frente, por ello el había tomado la máxima de las prevenciones, se había disfrazado de chica, no entendía como sus amigos lo hacían ver tan fácil, Cartman y Kenny lo hacían cada tanto y nunca les pillaban, pero ahí estaba el sin decidirse a entrar al colegio, se había alisado el cabello para que pareciera el de una chica y nadie lo relacionara con su persona en verdad, llevaba un vestido sencillo de color perla para resaltar sus ojos verdes, a simple vista el diría que era una chica y sin querer sonar vanidoso una linda, con el poco de valor que le quedaba Kyle entro al colegio dispuesto a resolver su curiosidad por aquel beso, no era su mejor amigo, pero después de todo fue el chico del chucho el que comenzó todo.

Mientras tanto el falso chico del chucho se encontraba laborando, debía de admitirlo Tucker tenia suerte, besar a todas esas chicas sin tener que esforzarse, no entendía porque negarse… bueno el es gay después de todo. Lo único malo era que todavía no encontraba a su nueva novia, era posible que no existiera una chica para él en ese pueblo o eso pensó hasta que la vio entrar, el y otros chicos quedaron embobados en cuanto entro, su cabello largo, rojo y lacio, sus labios del mismo color, y lo que más le gusto al chico unos tiernos ojos verdes, los cuales parecían buscar algo en especifico, lo que llevo a la chica a chocar miradas con el, ella en menos de un segundo corto el contacto siguiendo con su camino, para suerte del chico "la pequeña peliroja" como había decidido decirle hasta saber su nombre había detenido su andar al final de la fila de chicas que él debía besar.

Dios le sonreía ese día, animado por su premio al final el chico se dispuso a despachar rápido a las demás sin importarles sus quejas de "esto no vale mis 10 dolares" sentía los nervios apoderarse de él con cada paso que daba la chica ¿Qué seria lo primero que le diría? ¿Tendría un nombre igual de lindo? Luego cayó en cuenta de un detalle el no era el mismo de siempre, no el era Craig Tucker, el inexpresivo y obsesionado con mostrar su dedo medio Craig, la chica de sus sueños a pocos pasos y ella soñando con besar al idiota más grande del mundo, quizás no podría invitarla a salir ese día, pero luego se encargaría de encontrarla, el pueblo aun no era tan grande como para esconderse de Stan Marsh, por el momento disfrutaría ese beso como nunca en su vida.

Cuando el momento llego Kyle sentía sus piernas temblar, aun no podía creer que nadie le había descubierto hasta el momento, había incluso hecho contacto visual con Craig varias veces y el chico no parecía darse cuenta, quizás fueran por los nervios de estar travestido pero el judío si que había tomado el tiempo de detallar al chico del chucho, este lucia mas… ¿pequeño? Tal vez fuera por estar tan sumiso besando a todas esas chicas… no era otra cosa… faltaba su ahora de ¿chico malo?. No tuvo más tiempo para pensarlo ya que el turno del peli rojo había llegado finalmente, deposito el dinero en una caja junto al chico y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos en la ansiosa espera, el cálido toque no tardo en llegar y para su sorpresa paso a mas que un simple pico, el chico del chucho le estaba respondiendo el beso con toda la calma del mundo, de forma suave y hasta tierna, incluso llego a tomarle el rostro para profundizar más el beso ¿se suponía que eso era normal? Desde cuando el chico del chucho iba por la vida metiendo la lengua en la boca de otros que no fueran su novio, quizás fuera un servicio especial por ser la última, pero como ya la vida en ese pueblo le había enseñado "nada de lo que empieza bien termina bien"

Stan observaba como su pequeña peli roja aguardaba por el beso de su príncipe, era tan linda, se acerco lo suficiente como para posar sus labios sobre los de la chica, no quería perecer desesperado por recibir la atención de la chica para que ella viera que no era un cualquiera, aunque en ese momento fuera Craig, para su agrado no paso ni un segundo de contacto para que la chica presionara mas sus labios sobre los propios, si ella quería mas el le daría más, lleno de felicidad se dispuso a besarla como si fueran un par de enamorados, le gustaba de verdad esa chica con sus labios sabor a fresas y ese olor que emanaba de ella, no podía decir con exactitud que era, pero se sentía familiar, era como estar en casa, con todo eso sus hormonas le pedían mas así que la tomo entre sus manos para profundizar el beso, dioses todo era perfecto podía sentir sus nervios desaparecer, mejor dicho florecer, si florecer… mierda.

Antes de poder hacer algo al respecto el chico del chucho le vomito encima a la chica de sus sueños ‒ Ah que rayos te pasa ‒ dijo ella mientras hacia lo posible por limpiarse, el chico frente a ella solo podía pensar en su voz… era tan preciosa como ella. No tardo mucho en que el resto de los estudiantes se dieran cuenta del incidente y decidieran acercarse, esto alerto a Kyle quien a pensar de encontrarse pensando en ¿desde cuándo Craig le vomita a la gente? Salió disparado para evitar que lo descubrieran infraganti, Stan solo observo como esta se marchaba dejándole todo el problemón a el, podía sentir las miradas ajenas sobre el ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Era obvio que eso no se resolvía con una simple seña.

‒ Págame Clyde, te lo dije Craig no soportaría el asco de besar a tantas chicas ‒ para suerte del peli negro Kenny había salido en su rescate.

‒ Mierda que gay eres amigo ‒ dijo el amante de los tacos pagando lo apostado con el rubio, con esto la gente se alejo del lugar, nadie era estúpido para pelearse con el chico del chucho, ya se harían cargo sus amigos de este.

‒ No te preocupes Stan antes de que te des cuenta todos se irán ‒ dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a su amigo ‒ Craig Tucker podrá ser gay, pero solo hay un chico lo suficientemente idiota para vomitarse durante un beso ‒

‒ Viejo Craig te va a matar cuando se entere de lo que hiciste ‒ dijo el castaño junto a ellos ‒ debes tener una buena razón para hacerte pasar por el ‒

‒ Necesito saber quién es esa niña ‒ fue todo lo que dijo el chico bajo la atónita mirada de sus amigos, ellos tampoco conocían a la pequeña peli roja.

Mientras tanto Creek disfrutaba su maratón de películas hasta que el rubio interrumpió con un grito ahogado, bajo la mirada de su compañero se levanto de golpe comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, como pensando algo.

‒ Por Dios Tweek me estas mareando, ya dime qué te pasa ‒

‒ ah.. nada ‒ dijo el rubio guardando rápidamente su dispositivo móvil, el más alto solo se levanto para hacerle frente al chico mientras extendía su mano.

‒ Esto puede ser por la las buenas o por las malas ‒ agrego como retando al más bajo, cosa que no le gusto, pero antes de que el rubio comenzara una pelea el chico del chucho le dio la espalda ‒ que sea por las malas entonces ‒ dijo alejándose más del chico, para cuando el rubio entendió que hacia su amigo ya era demasiado tarde, Craig se encontraba revisando "soy indiscreto" desde su propio teléfono ‒ Que rayos ‒ exclamo viendo las ultimas noticias "Craig Tucker paga caro su infidelidad, luego de verse al chico muy cariñoso con una chica misteriosa este término devolviendo todo su almuerzo, recuerden chicas si quieren vengarse de estos patanes consulte a Tweek al parecer sus maleficios son efectivos".

‒ Te juro que nunca haría algo así ‒ fue lo único que atino a decir el rubio a su lado viendo también la noticia.

‒ No seas imbécil yo nunca te he sido infiel, ni siquiera somos novios y ese no soy yo ‒ porque tenía que estar rodeado de tantas tonterías, no se suponía que eso era un pueblo tranquilo perdido en el tiempo ‒ ya vengo voy a matar a ese idiota, nadie me deja en ridículo ‒

‒ GAH no cometas una locura, te arrestaran y tendré que soportar todo yo solo ‒ dijo mientras intentaba detener al otro pero era inútil, la diferencia de tamaños era mucha, no paso ni un minuto para que el chico pasara de retenerle sosteniendo su brazo a estar abrazado a sus piernas ‒ piensa ngh que si te ven se darán cuenta que agh realmente no cumpliste con tu castigo ‒

‒ Bien pero el lunes le mato por cruzarse en mi camino ‒ dijo para luego ser liberado por el rubio, quizás esa paliza le costara más detenciones pero el no podía dejar pasar esa injusticia, no quería pensar más en ese idiota así que se quito su chucho para luego recostarse en el sofá, tapo su rostro con su fiel chucho para luego señalar su estomago, el rubio que lo observaba de cerca no entendía que quería su amigo ¿tendría hambre? No muy seguro de que se trataba le tendió las palomitas de maíz ‒ eso no, tu cabeza Tweek ‒ dijo con ese tono neutral que confundía a más de uno, el adicto al café no entendía muy bien de que trataba todo eso, pero tratando de complacer a su visita se sentó en el suelo recostándose del sofá de tal forma que parte de su cabeza descansara en el estomago de su amigo, con esto el más alto comenzó a acariciar su cabello, como jugando con el.

‒ Sabes que no soy tu cobaya ‒

‒ Se parecen de esta forma ‒ dijo mientras seguía imaginando a su querida Stripe, eso siempre lo relajaba ‒ aunque el de ella es mas lacio ‒ dijo dándole un pequeño tirón demostrando su punto de que el chico tenia mas nudos.

‒ Auh no le tires que duele ‒

‒ Que más da si vives jalándotelo ‒

‒ Pero yo se como jalármelo ‒

‒ Pufff…. Suena como que sabes jalarte otra cosa ‒ dijo tratando inútilmente de no reírse, mientras que el rubio resistía las ganas de golpearle, sentía sus cara arder debía pensar antes de hablar, pero que importaba no todos los días escuchabas a Craig Tucker reír.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒NOTAS FINALES ‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Como prometí aquí tienen otro capítulo, en lo personal de mis favoritos y eso que le quite el extra para dejarlo como comienzo del próximo cap, nos vemos lo más pronto posible, les amo mis queridos lectores.

P.D: por si quieren saber pensaba dejarles su dosis Creek en el extra, pero como el próximo cap es de ellos lo pase.


	12. Craig 2: Lecciones para el amor

–––––––––––––––––––––––– EXTRA 04: Justicia –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El día lunes llego antes de lo esperado y con él lo que parecía ser una corta semana, para muchas personas este día era augurio de mala suerte, entre ellos se encontraba el chico del pompón rojo quien pese a no creer en estas cosas, sabía que hoy le pasaría algo malo. Tomo todas las medidas necesarias para alargar su vida, primero se fue muy temprano a la secundaria y se escondió en el salón de clases, milagrosamente y porque te sentaste junto a la puerta lograste huir a la hora del almuerzo escogiendo como refugio la dirección, luego del peor receso de tu vida seguiste con tus clases, pero no recordaste hasta que fue demasiado tarde, te encontrabas en el vestidor de chicos porque tenían deporte a última hora.

– Estoy muerto – fue lo que alcanzo a decir Stan mientras caminaba por los vestidores en la espera de lo peor, cuando ya el aire parecía faltarle a sus pulmones sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y con la falta de oxigeno o su hombría reencontrada decide encarar el peligro – Ahh por todos los cielos Kenny no me des esos sustos –

– ¿Ni siquiera para decirte que lo que buscas no está aquí? Craig fue llamado a la oficina del concejero –

– gracias Dios, sabía que podía contar contigo – o eso creíste, fuiste tan estúpido como para olvidar que ahora ambos pertenecían al equipo de futbol – hey amigo ¿Cómo te trata la vida? –

– Date por muerto Marsh – dijo el chico más alto que se encontraba al frente terminando de ajustar su uniforme, listo para desquitarse después de tan pésimo día.

Esa mañana se quedo dormido porque su cobaya apago su alarma, si aunque muchos no le creyeron esa fue la razón, por si fuera poco perder el autobús ninguno de sus padres estaba para llevarle y su bicicleta estaba en casa de Token, así que no le quedo de otra que ir a pie llegando tarde a la primera clase, luego durante el primer cambio de salón sus amigos se interpusieron en tu camino a la paz con preguntas sobre dónde estaba, para la hora del almuerzo habías logrado localizar al idiota y cuando ya te faltaba poco para atraparle tropezaste con alguien, ibas a hacerle tu típica seña cuando un ardor invadió a tus pantalones – MIERDA serás imbécil pedazo de mi… – tus palabras quedaron atoradas al ver a tu amigo temblando más de lo normal, claro quién mas andaría por los pasillos con bebidas calientes.

– ¡GAH mi café! quiero decir ¿Craig estas bien? – Dijo el rubio mientras que murmullos se comenzaban a formar a su alrededor, no podía con tanta presión "Se están peleando" "seguro es por lo del Sábado" "escuche que Craig lo dejo por la peli roja". Craig con toda la sabiduría que había adquirido en esos años opto por hacer lo mejor.

– Tweek llévame hielo a la enfermería – dijo huyendo de la pelea que no ganaría, no era idiota le había gritado al amado de las chicas y el era un "niño malo", cuando llego a la enfermería se recostó tratando de no pensar en el dolor que sentía ahí abajo, pocos minutos después llego el rubio con su pedido se veía algo disgustado, de seguro tuvo que lidiar con las chicas pero él se lo había buscado, nada de eso habría pasado si le hubiera dejado matar a esa plaga antes.

– Pudiste al menos ayudarme un poco – dijo a su lado soltado una bolsita de hielo sobre el área afectada sin ninguna delicadeza.

– Claro, la próxima vez yo te quemo las bolas y tú me enseñas que hacer en esos casos – le respondió haciendo su seña característica ya más calmado por el fresco en sus partes bajas – Esto se siente realmente bien –

– Yo creo que volveré en otro momento – dijo la enfermera que acababa de llegar encontrándose con un chico recostado en una cama hablando de lo bien que se siente, mientras que otro chico cubría lo que aparentemente se sentía bien, como respuesta de la pareja recibió una seña de parte del más alto.

– Meh – dijo restándole importancia de esa forma tendría algo de paz hasta su siguiente clase – Tweek ¿podrías ir al vestuario de chicos y traerme otros pantalones? – luego de lo ocurrido decidió dormir un rato en la enfermería hasta ser llamado por el consejero, en donde se encontró con su amigo y novio nuevamente, todo para tener que escuchar el resto de las clases una charla sobre educación sexual y como estaba mal lo que habían hecho en la enfermería, juró que su amigo moriría de un ataque en cualquier momento y eso que no había visto "soy indiscreto" con su "Fogosa reconciliación", pero todo lo llevaba a ese momento.

– Date por muerto Marsh – dijo el chico más alto que se encontraba al frente.

– Yo soy un hombre y no correré mas de mi destino – se dijo a sí mismo para darse ánimos y correr hacia su enemigo al frente – te pateo las bolas – anuncio mientras usaba su ataque secreto para luego alejarse, o por lo menos esa era la idea ya que en plena ejecución de la segunda parte una mano detuvo sus movimientos, mientras otra le sostenía de su ropa interior, minutos después todo daba vueltas y lo siguiente que vio fue un poste luego todo se puso negro.

– Y eso amigos es un gran lanzamiento de Stan – vitoreó el amante de tacos – ahora amigos acompáñenme a entrevistar a nuestro atleta, dinos Craig ¿Cómo hiciste para no morir del dolor de bolas? –

– Pega como niña – nada tenía que ver el suspensorio que llevabas.

– ¿Qué ocurre aquí chicos? –

– Nada entrenador Barbrady, solo práctico mi lanzamiento –

– oh, eso está bien, aprendan de Craig y pónganse a practicar–

 **Capitulo 12 "Craig 2: Lecciones para el amor".**

Si había una época del año que le disgustara sin duda era la siguiente al día de los enamorados, no había nada como una ola de parejas que te restregaran en tu cara su fortuna, no importaba a donde viera parejas felices, parejas besándose, Kenny con alguna chica, Token y Nicole, etc. No era que tuviera algo en contra de ello o de una pareja en especifico, pero como quemaba el no poder hacerlo, después de todo debió aceptar el dar besos el sábado y mantener su imagen intacta, pero el placer de negarse a Wendy lo cegó, ahora debía seguir con su vida de gay con su mejor amigo, era algo increíble que el con sus casi 13 años siguiera con el rubio.

¿Cuánto tiempo ya llevaban en esa mentira? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que beso a una chica? Ya no recordaba ni como se sentía, solo recordaba el sentimiento de haberlo hecho antes que Cartman, a todo eso ¿Cuándo volvería a las andanzas? Era cierto que aceptaste ser el novio de Tweek porque prácticamente tu padre te lo pidió pero ¿Hasta cuándo sería eso? Qué tal si la chica de sus sueños estaba justo al frente y el ahí pasando el descanso con su novio, el cual parecía totalmente tranquilo a diferencia de lo que muchos creían de él ¿Qué pensaría el rubio? que acaso no quería tener novia con la que salir y hacer cosas de novios ¿y si al rubio si le gustaban las salchichas después de todo?

Todo esto pensaba ya algo alterado el chico del chucho mirando fijamente a su amigo, el cual tomaba café a su lado perdido en su mundo, nah se estaba preocupando por nada, lo único que le gustaba a ese rubio con seguridad era el café. Craig decidió dejar todo eso de lado, justo en ese lugar y en ese momento no conseguiría respuestas por más que buscara, paso varios minutos observando a su amigo, tan absorto estaba que no noto como lo miraba fijamente al rubio, más específicamente a los labios que soplaban ligeramente la taza de café, hasta que una pregunta surco su mente ¿a que sabrá?

– Oye Tweek te importaría darme café –

– Ahg! ¿Estás seguro? Que no eres tu el que vive diciendo que lo deje, y ahora quieres probarlo –

– Si, así que dame – respondió tratando de arrebatarle la taza de las manos, pero el rubio fue más rápido.

– ¡Gah! ¿Qué crees que haces? Que no sabes que eso es un beso indirecto ¿y si me contagias de algo? – Bien si había algo peor que no poder besar chicas, era que tu falso novio te negara lo que él llamaba beso indirecto.

– ¿y si termínanos? – soltó con su usual tono de voz.

– ¿Solo porque no te di café? –

– ¿Qué no puede uno querer tener a alguien a quien besar? – solo después de lo dicho se dio cuenta que desde hace unos minutos eran el centro de atención.

– Oye Tweek, ¿estás molesto por lo del sábado? O ¿Por qué no quieres besar a Craig? – dijo el mas rellenito del Team

– ah... lo del sábado, no me molesta, respecto a lo otro… –

– anda dinos ¿Por qué no quieres besar a Craig? – insistió su amigo a lo que el rubio fijo su mirada en el más alto en busca de ayuda, este al notar su mirada decidió tomar la decisión más sana en todos esos años, se aparto literalmente de los chicos, el rubio le siguió con la mirada ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Enserio estaban terminando? Aquello desconcertó al chico, más que perder a un novio sentía que había perdido a su mejor amigo – viejo Craig a de estar realmente enojado, ya dime ¿Por qué no quieres besar a Craig? – el chico busco respuestas que nunca llegaron pues el rubio seguía con la vista fija por donde el más alto había desaparecido – si lo besas seguro se le pasa, conmigo funciona – agrego antes de marcharse para ayudar a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto Craig disfrutaba de su libertad, no sabía si el mensaje había quedado claro, pero él quería ser libre aunque sea solo por unos días, tomo su teléfono para verificar "soy indiscreto" y efectivamente ya era noticia publica el cómo termino con Tweek por un rechazo del mismo, había un sinfín de comentarios que involucraban los hechos del san Valentín, dando a entender que el rubio estaba en su derecho a negarse luego de lo ocurrido, pero eran más los mensajes que defendían el derecho de Craig de expresar su amor en público, no había forma de saber cómo terminaría toda esa locura, para él solo habían dos posibles escenarios, uno donde la gente asumía que ellos terminaron y les dejaban en paz, y otro donde la presión ganaba y Tweek volvía con él, hasta cierto punto le recordaba como había comenzado todo eso, decidió distraerse un poco con su entorno encontrando a un par de chicas que le sonreían, no tenía ni una hora de soltero y ya era cotizado, para su desgracia luego de fijarse bien ellas parecían era estar viendo un punto a sus espaldas, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con el rubio que lo veía seriamente.

– Tenemos que hablar –

– Luego, hay demasiados chismosos – le respondió con simpleza, pero el rostro de rubio se relajo, aquel chico seguía siendo su mejor amigo y eso era lo que importaba.

Tal y como dijo el más alto acordaron verse luego de clases, y ahí estaba Craig parado frente a aquel árbol, si hacia memoria justo ahí se había besado por error con el rubio la primera semana de clases, ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, había besado al rubio pero por su salud mental había enterrado aquello, pero si pensaba en ello, no había mucha diferencia con los otros besos que había dado en su vida, que podía decir, labios eran labios, era mejor no pensar en eso o terminaría como Clyde. El rubio no tardo mucho en llegar y tomar lugar junto al otro bajo la sombra de ese árbol, Craig comenzó a explicarle aquello que llevaba ocupando su mente, él como quería tener la vida de cualquier adolecente, él como ya se estaba cansando de mentir día y noche, y como esa mentira parecía no tener fin. Tweek como siempre comprendió todo lo que su amigo quería decir, no por nada eran mejores amigos.

– Sabes pudiste hablar esto conmigo en otro momento y nos habríamos evitado esa pelea que se lleva ahora en las redes –

– Que se jodan, además yo lo dije pensando que estábamos solos –

– Aun así, que se supone que haremos, le diremos que terminamos por mutuo acuerdo o ¿Quién dejo a quien? –

– Yo te deje, eso les quedo claro – dijo revisando junto a su amigo aquella guerra de mensajes.

– Si pero las chicas no parecen abandonarme, con eso de que te fuiste de putas el sábado –

– Me pregunto cuántas de ellas fueron a besarme el sábado –

– Yo tengo la lista por si te interesa –

– porque rayos tienes eso –

– Wendy pensó que la querría para vengarme o algo así –

– Que bueno que no eres celoso – dijo en forma de broma recibiendo un codazo por parte del otro.

– Sabes por un momento pensé que dejaríamos de ser amigos –

– Tweek la mentira es que somos novios, ya deberías saber que somos M.A. –

– lo sé, pero es tan raro para mí, nunca fuimos muy amigos hasta que comenzamos a salir –

– Eres tan gay – dijo repitiendo el gesto de su amigo de hace unos momento, al cual el rubia respondió con otro golpe amistoso.

– Entonces esta decido ¿no más Creek? –

– Supongo, oye ¿enserio tienes esa lista? –

– Te daré un nombre por cada artículo raro que me des en mundo del arte de guerra –

– Ah no tengo prisa por conseguir novia –

– que tacaño eres –

Aunque las cosas terminaron bien para la pareja, los demás no parecían pensar lo mismo, al día siguiente para la hora del almuerzo había chicas golpeándose por el tema, el rubio parecía alterado por ese entorno, mientras que su mejor amigo gravaba la pelea de gatas, el resto de la semana no fue mejorando, y cuando finalmente las cosas parecían calmarse, la sentencia salió a flote, la culpa era del rubio.

– Gah, debemos hacer algo, las chicas no han dejado de seguirme en días, todas con la misma pregunta ¿Por qué no lo besas? – Dijo mientras enterraba su cara en sus piernas, se encontraba almorzando con Craig en la azotea, estaba tan estresado que no tenía tiempo de reclamar lo inseguro del lugar – ¿Qué se supone que les diga? –

– diles que no somos gays y ya –

– ¿y si no lo toman bien? Piénsalo a este pueblo no le gusta que le vean la cara, ya olvidaste a cuanta gente hemos linchado –

– ah los buenos tiempos, no pueden enojarse por tu orientación sexual, solo mira a Garrison –

– Dios, no creo poder con esto – dijo mientras que clavaba la mirada en su amigo

– Se lo que tratas de hacer y no funcionara, no voy a arriesgarme a terminar de nuevo como el malo –

– ¿entonces debo serlo yo? –

– Bien, lo diremos juntos pero te mato como te hagas la victima de nuevo –

– ¿y si nos linchan juntos? –

– que eso no pasara, espero –

Luego de aquello los chicos habían pasado el resto del día juntos, ya que desde que terminaron trataban de no ser vistos juntos como pareja, siempre estaba un tercero, con todo eso lograron llamar la atención de la gente, así que ellos aprovecharon para dar su comunicado.

– Gah, nosotros queríamos decirles que… – comenzó el rubio pero conforme avanzada la gente parecía más impaciente, parecían estar listo para lanzarse sobre ellos, así que prefirió buscar ayuda en su amigo el cual parecía estarse incomodando también – nosotros no… – aquello sí que no lo esperaba, de un momento a otro se encontró siendo abrazado por el más alto, pero eso no fue lo que desato su alarma, lo que ocupaba su mente ahora era el hecho que lo estaba besando, ahí frente a todos en la escuela, estaba tan en Shock que no podía responder

– Viejo ustedes ni siquiera están peleados – Dijo enojado el castaño, la escuela se había vuelto una locura, y ellos estaban felices de la vida, y aunque tenía ganas de llamar a linchamiento, las chicas comenzaron con sus "Ahhh" así que la idea quedo descartada.

– No tengo porque contarles sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer – Dijo Craig mientras le hacia la seña a todos en el lugar y empujaba a la salida a su amigo más nervioso.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido para el también, simplemente sintió a la turda prepararse y si, aunque nunca lo admitiría en vos alta se había acobardado, lo primero que pensó fue en dejar al rubio ahí mientras que el huía, en lo que pensaba en un escondite aquel árbol vi no a su mente, junto con el recuerdo de aquel beso, labios son labios, y el plan b llego a su mente, si el beso comenzó ese problema un beso lo terminaría, mentiría si decía que le había desagradado pero tampoco fue un cuento de hadas, fue solo eso, un beso. Antes de darse cuenta había llevado al rubio a su aparente escondite bajo aquel árbol.

– hey Tweek has estado muy callado ¿sigues vivo? – Realmente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, de alguna forma aquello despertó al más bajo que respondió como solía hacerlo a las sorpresas, con su gancho derecho – Mierda esta no te la paso – dijo devolviéndole el golpe.

– Agh, serás idiota – dijo siguiendo la pelea – es tu culpa, que rayos fue eso – la pelea siguió durante varios minutos hasta que un llanto los interrumpió, la pareja se detuvo para observar de donde venia encontrándose con Clyde y Token.

– Por todos los cielos, ya decídanse, se aman o se odian, no jueguen con nosotros de esa forma –

– Que gay eres Clyde – dijeron al unisonó la pareja, para luego sonreírse de forma cómplice.

– ¿Que ahora uno no puede golpearse un poco con su M.A.? –

– Eso no nos aclara nada Craig, podrías decirlo de forma que Clyde entienda y pare su lloriqueo –

– Yo no lloriqueo, me libero del estrés en forma de gotas –

– Para terminar con esto, que quede claro nosotros nunca terminamos – dijo asombrando a su mejor amigo, Craig había dicho lo que creía, ahora estaban de nuevo en aquella mentira, aunque él nunca vio la diferencia. Los chicos se dirigieron a sus hogares, la pareja por su propio lado ya que sus amigos insistieron en no estar presentes durante su reconciliación.

– Así que ahora somos novios, de nuevo, que pasó con eso de tener novia y demás–

– Supongo que no tengo prisa y no podía dejarte ahí a ser linchado, pero hablemos de cosas importantes, no puedes seguir golpeándome cada vez que me acerco –

– Entonces no te me acerque de repente –

– Ya arreglaremos eso –

– ¿a qué te refieres? – y aunque el rubio le insistió el otro no respondió en su momento.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––– EXTRA 05: Practicas –––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Craig ya se había hartado de recibir golpes por parte del adicto al café así que había ideado un régimen de entrenamiento para este, comenzarían por abrazos, ya que estaban más que acostumbrados a ir de la mano. Los primeros intentos no fueron muy eficientes, varios intentos fallidos y muchos golpes surgieron y no parecían disminuir con el tiempo, así que decidieron tomar un enfoque diferente.

– Vamos no puede ser tan difícil – dijo el más alto sintiéndose como un idiota ya que llevaba unos minutos con los brazos extendidos – ¿acaso apesto? –

– Quieres esperar gah, necesito concentrarme –

– Es un abrazo no cirugía abierta –

– ¡JESÚS! no me llenes la cabeza de ideas –

– ¿Cómo la de los nomos practicándote una autopsia? –

– Agh! Ahora no podre dormir –

– No sueles hacerlo de todas formas – dijo mientras que bajaba los brazos ya cansado – esto no está funcionando, la gente se dará cuenta que somos un fraude si no podemos estar cerca uno del otro –

– No es mi culpa, trato de predecir tus movimientos pero termino pensando en conspiraciones y antes de darme cuenta estas invadiendo mi espacio –

– Bien seamos más agresivos – dijo colocándose frente a frente – confía en mí – agrego obteniendo como respuesta una afirmación del otro, el de mirada azulada unió sus manos con las del otro, apretándolas por breves momentos – esto es más de lo mismo – el rubio asintió vigilando los movimientos de su amigos ya que comenzó a cortar la distancia entre ellos, volviéndose realmente incomodo, si no fuera porque sus nervios lo mantenían temblando podría sentir la respiración del otro – Bien ahora la prueba final – dijo agachándose un poco y robándole un beso al más bajo, Tweek ante esto busco la manera de liberarse pero el agarre de Craig se hacía más fuerte – debes aprender a soportarlo, ya madura –

– Te das cuenta de lo gay que es esto –

– Sera tan gay como tú lo creas, son solo labios –

– ¿y que se supone que haremos ahora? –

– practicar hasta que te acostumbres –

Con aquellas palabras terminaron las discusiones por ese día, pero el rubio tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso y sin embargo siguió adelante con el plan, para su sorpresa el más alto tenía razón comenzaba a dejar pasar aquello, solo era un roce después de todo, parecido a ese momento de contemplación del café cuando acercas la taza para sentir el calor y el olor del miso, quizás fue esa ideología lo que los llevo a lo ocurrido el día del partido.

Aquel sábado casi todo el pueblo de South Park se encontraba ahí apoyando al equipo de futbol, esta era su última oportunidad o serian eliminados, ahora que contaban con un nuevo elemento puede que tuvieran una oportunidad, sin embargo Roma no se construyo en un día, Craig tenía muy poco tiempo de pertenecer al equipo y su sincronía con el mismo era algo lenta restándole valioso tiempo en las jugadas, pero aun así lograron mantenerse hasta el cuarto tiempo, con solo una diferencia de un punto, solo había tiempo para una jugado más, y como en aquellas películas de chicas, el chico del chucho sentía que todo pasaba en cámara lenta, desde el momento que Marsh lanzo el balón, como el de alguna forma logro librarse de la defensa contraria, el cómo sin ver sabia que el balón caería en sus manos, para finalmente cantar victoria con sus amigos.

Habían ganado, vivirían para ver salir el sol al día siguiente, en plena celebración el equipo levanto el balón y a su nueva estrella, llevándole al centro de la celebración, en donde se encontraba su mejor amigo celebrando con el resto, y en medio de aquel espacio tan reducido paso algo hasta el día de hoy recuerdan con claridad, recordaba cómo sus latidos iban a mil por hora luego de estar corriendo, la cara roja del mas bajo pero sin llegar a estar incomodo, pero sobre todo como paso de sentir el calor y el olor del café a probarlo. Ninguno de ellos recordaba claramente que paso luego o antes, solo que uno tenía una urgencia por tomar café y el otro por conseguir novia.

––––––––––––––––––––––––– NOTAS FINALES ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bueno chicos primero que nada les envió un cálido saludo, espero que la espera valiera la pena, ya estoy casi finalizando la uní así que espero que entiendan mis ausencias. Escribir este capítulo fue difícil porque no quería terminar en la típica escena romántica, pero esta me gano. También me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas XP, nunca ha sido lo mío les prometo trabajar en eso, El cap sobre Kevin ya está en camino, porque será bastante corto, al igual que el de Clyde, para dar paso al de Tweek para cerrar la segunda etapa del Creek.

Por otro lado quiero Agradecerles por los comentarios a todos sin falta, se pasan de bellos, yo también los amo, me animan a continuar como no se imaginan, respondiendo alguna de sus dudas, comencemos por, si voy a actualizar xp, yo sé lo que es que una historia que amas no siga T.T, y también que la continúe 3 años después aun lloro de alegría por ese momento. Si, el culon tendrá su serie de caps mas adelante y hasta pareja pero eso me lo guardo. Bueno creo que eso es todo, nos vemos pronto espero.

P.D.: Si quiere que la autora sea feliz pida porque le acepten el horario de clases que desea, no saben cómo lo necesito. A cambio les ofrezco helado y continuaciones.

P.D.2: El extra cuatro solo estará aquí hasta la próxima actualización luego lo colocare en el cap 11 que es donde debería estar.


End file.
